Trying to Start Over
by AngelVanguard
Summary: After Lucas comes back from his wild summer he is ready to get back into the swing of things, but because of past experinces in the characters of Tree Hill things are never going to be the same...
1. Back to Tree Hill

Lucas made his way on to Tree Hill High campus. After his wild near death summer vacation he was looking forward to some quiet and stillness, but he did wish his girl could've been here for this peaceful moment. Except she had to head back to school out of the country where her family was. Lucas saw his brother well half brother, Nathan and his best friend, which is Nathan's wife, Haley. That's right they have been married almost a year and we're only seniors in high school.

Nathan questioned, "Hey man when did you get back?"

Lucas answered, "Last night."

Haley said, "Well it is great to have you back. It has been lonely without my best friend."

Just then Brooke Davis a peppy cheerleader ran up to the group. Brooke squealed, "Broody you're back!"

Another cheerleader walked up more subtly and spoke, "I tried to put her on a leash, but she keeps getting loose."

Lucas smiled and responded, "Hey Brooke" Brooke felt uncomfortable "Well I will see you guys in class." Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke looked at each other bewildering as Lucas took off.

Peyton took off after Lucas Peyton called out, "Hey Luke wait up." Lucas slowed down and let Peyton catch up to him.

Brooke asked, "What was that about?"

Haley replied, "I don't know he seemed fine."

Nathan remarked, "Until you walked up." Haley threw him a look.

Brooke exclaimed, " Oh my god! Do you think he has heard that I don't want to date him or…" Brooke's eyes got wide "He heard about my fling with Felix this summer."

Haley responded, "Brooke I doubt it he's heard and if he has you both agreed on taking a break this summer. I am sure he will be okay."

Nathan smirked, "or maybe he's completely crushed. Haley hit Nathan in the arm and threw him another look. While Brooke had to make a decision about this Lucas situation.

Meanwhile as Lucas and Peyton walked the halls of Tree Hill High Lucas prayed she wasn't going to ask why he abruptly left. Lucas asked, "I heard Jake's back is he back for good?"

Peyton answered, "Yeah he is. Nikki wanted sole custody of Jenny so she started saying Jenny wasn't Jake's baby. So the court ordered a DNA test on Jake. Well Nikki thought it was going to prove that Jake wasn't the father, but the court also did a test on Nikki. So when the tests came back it proved Jake was the father and surprise Nikki wasn't the mother.

Lucas looked at Peyton and puzzled, "How does that work?"

Peyton explained, " Well turns out it was Nikki's best friend who had Jake's baby. I guess they fooled around once and she got pregnant so she moved away and Nikki went away with her. Nikki was the only one who knew about her being pregnant. So I guess the girl didn't want the baby so Nikki agreed to take the baby, but Nikki didn't want the responsibilities of a baby either. So Nikki came up with this idea to pass the baby off as hers and leave the baby with Jake. The best friend didn't disagree because she knew the baby would be with her actual father."

Lucas replied, "Dang Nikki must have been shocked to find out her best friend and her boyfriend were having sex behind her back. So what is Jake going to do now?"

Peyton answered, "Honestly Jake's just happy to have Jenny back and no worries that Nikki is going to take her away. So I don't think he is going to do anything right now."

Lucas said, "Yeah well I can't say I blame, so when is he coming back to school?"

Peyton responded, "He will be back tomorrow." Peyton paused "About Brooke."

Lucas sighed, "Okay look I met the girl of my dreams this summer and I just think of Brook as a friend. I really hope she can understand."

Peyton replied, "Ya know what I think you and Brooke are going to be just fine." The bell rang "See you later Lucas."

School went by rather fast Brooke ran to catch Lucas, but she was too late he was already gone.


	2. Neighbors & Exes

When Brooke returned home she noticed movers moving new things into the house where Felix once lived. Brooke decided to investigate her new neighbors Brooke only saw one girl she looked about her age. Brooke walked over and said, "Hi. I'm Brooke Davis you're neighbor."

The girl smiled and spoke, "Hi. I'm Angie Chasez you're new neighbor."

Brooke asked, "So since the movers seemed to have everything under control here how about going over to my house and hanging out?"

Angie answered, "Sure that would be cool." So the two girls made their way over to Brooke's house. "So do you go to the local high school?"

Brooke questioned, "Are you a senior? Are you going to be going to Tree Hill High?"

Angie laughed at the energy Brooke seemed to have. Angie said, "Yes to both those questions. So I guess you will be my first friend at Tree Hill High."

Brooke got out her cell and called someone up to over right away. About ten minutes later a punky, blonde, and curly haired girl came in. Brooke stated, "Peyton, Angie. Angie, Peyton. Angie is going to be starting Tree Hill High. Now you have two friends." Brooke and Peyton smiled.

Meanwhile Lucas made his way to his mom's care when he walked in Karen looked up and smiled. Karen asked, "Hi honey how was school?"

Lucas answered, "Alright."

Karen questioned, "And Brooke?"

Lucas mumbled, "I kind of ignored her."

Karen replied, "Lucas Eugene Scott I brought you up better than that!" Karen looked sternly at her son.

Lucas sighed, "I just don't want to break her heart" Lucas paused before finishing "Again."

Karen responded, "All I am going to say is you need to be honest about your feelings towards her or her heart will be broken." Karen walked back into the kitchen and Lucas pondered more on what his mother has said.

Brooke, Peyton, and Angie sat around and talked. Brooke questioned, "So did your 'rent's jobs land you here?"

Angie answered, "Actually my rent's aren't here they shipped me down here I was tired of private school."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks Peyton puzzled, "Shipped from where?"

Angie replied, "London, England."

Brooke and Peyton's mouth dropped in shock. Brooke asked, "Okay let me see if I got this straight you went to school and lived in London and you chose Tree Hill to come to school." Angie nodded.

Peyton questioned, "Why Tree Hill I mean most people have never even heard of Tree Hill?"

Angie answered, "Two reasons one about two years ago I used to live in Chapel Hill so I already knew about Tree Hill. And two" Angie slightly smiled.

Brooke squealed, "Ahh a boy that is so cute!" Brooke's cell rang and noticed the caller id. "Umm I got to take this." Brooke left the room.

Angie looked puzzling at Peyton. Peyton mouthed, "A boy."

Outside the room Brooke answered, "Hey Luke."

Lucas questioned, "Can you meet me in the morning at the River Court before school?"

Brooke answered, "Sure see you then." They both hung up and Brooke went back inside the room Peyton gave her a look. "We are going to talk before school tomorrow." Peyton gave her that look that read 'Everything is going to be alright.'


	3. Talking & Surprises

The next morning Lucas met up with Brooke. Brooke questioned, "So are you sure you're ready to talk? Because I bought my running shoes just in case you're going to make a mad dash again."

Lucas smiled and stated, "I promise not to run away." Lucas paused in awkward silence "Look Brooke."

Brooke cut in and replied, "No Lucas you look. I dated a lot this summer then I met someone and I felt with him what I felt with you and I didn't imagine I would find that with anyone else but you. But yet I did which makes me think we're not meant to be so I would rather just be your friend."

Lucas took it all in and replied, "Okay."

Brooke puzzled, "Really?"

Lucas smiled and answered, "Yeah I met someone this summer to Brooke."

Brooke asked, "So broody you going to give me a lift to school?" Lucas nodded and they headed to school. When they got to school Nathan and Haley say Lucas and Brooke walking together in peace. "Well I got to go find Peyton laters." Brooke left and spotted Peyton in the quad "Hey Peyton Broody and I are just friends everything is all good."

Peyton questioned, "So Angie is suppose to start today I wonder where she is?"

Brooke replied, "Lets go find her."

Meanwhile Angie spotted someone familiar wow he was a breathtaking sight. She wasn't quite sure how she wanted to approach him, so she just opened her mouth and yelled, "Lucas!"

Lucas turned around from talking with Nathan and Haley. Lucas could hardly believe his eyes. He dropped his bag and ran towards Angie when he reached her he embraced her in a hug tat stated, 'I'm never letting you go again.'

Lucas questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Angie answered, "I transferred here." Angie paused "To be with you" Lucas smiled and leaned in to kiss Angie.

Until Nathan and Haley walked over Lucas said, "Angie this is my little brother Nathan and my best friend slash his wife Haley. I met Angie this summer" Lucas looked at Angie "You can just say we saved each other."

Just then a shrill scream came from Brooke, "Angie there you are."

Angie spoke, "Hey Brooke."

Lucas questioned, "How do you two know each other?"

Brooke notice Lucas' and Angie's hands were linked. Brooke puzzled, "How do you two know each other?"

Angie smiled and answered, "I will answer both questions Brooke and I are neighbors and Lucas is my reason number two."

Lucas said, "This is the someone I met."

Brooke wasn't sure how she felt about this. It was different when both their someone's weren't here, but now that Lucas' is and hers isn't it just wasn't fair. But Brooke sucked it up they were after all just friends Brooke smiled and stated, "That's great I'm glad you get to spend the school year with your someone."

Lucas smiled and whispered, "Thanks Cheery!"


	4. The Get Together

After school Lucas took Angie to meet his mom they walked into the café and Lucas said, "Mom this is the infamous Angie she's living here now."

Karen responded, "That's great I know you two went through a lot this summer."

Angie replied, "Thank you. It is nice to meet you Mrs."

Karen spoke, "Its Karen."

Angie enjoys the warm presence that Lucas' mom gave her. Lucas interrupted her thought "Come on Ang,"

Lucas stated. They reached the roof of the café and Lucas took Angie into his arms and kissed her it seemed like forever since they last shared a kiss.

Later that night Peyton decided to have a get together with everyone at her house. Nathan and Haley arrived at Peyton's house. Brooke was already there Nathan asked, "Where's Jake?"

Peyton answered, "He will be here soon." The doorbell rang and it was Lucas and Angie. Lucas walked into the living room where Nathan and Haley were while Angie joined Peyton and Brooke in the Kitchen. Jake arrived with Jenny Peyton asked, "Angie can you take this into the dinning room?" So Angie walked out into the hallway holding a glass dish full of pasta. Jake looked up at Angie and Angie stopped mid-step and looked Jake. Angie dropped the pasta dish and it shattered all over the floor. Peyton and Brooke rushed out of the kitchen. Nathan and Haley stood up off the couch in the living room.

Lucas ran over to Angie and questioned, "Are you alright?"

Angie was in a daze for a few seconds and then came back to reality to find a room full of people with concerned looks on their faces. Angie choked out, "Yeah I, I just don't know I'm so sorry."

Peyton replied, "Don't worry about it."

Lucas responded, "There's towels in the kitchen." Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas disappeared into the kitchen. Jake stood there another second then went upstairs with Jenny.

Angie went into the living room and sat in a nearby chair. Haley whispered, "Nate I'm going to go get her a glass of water." Nathan nodded at her.

Nathan puzzled, "You sure you're okay?" Angie nodded the answer yes she was too upset to speak. Nathan didn't know what to think of what just unfolded before his eyes. All he knew is that Angie reacted when she saw Jake and Jake sure reacted to her.

Angie avoided Jake the entire night Angie knew running onto Jake would be a risk coming back to Tree Hill. She just didn't think about…well she just didn't think


	5. Explanations

The next day at school Angie went to her first period which she had with Nathan, but it seemed she had beat him there. The bell was going off and the door opened she thought, 'You're cutting it close Nathan.' Except it was Jake not Nathan Jake sat down next to Angie. Jake spoke, "Angie we need to talk."

Angie said, "Not now Jake." Trying to focus on the front of the class and ignore Jake.

Jake stated, "I know" Angie looked at Jake in the eye "And I think it is time you own up to it."

Angie couldn't be here right now she grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. As she started down the hall she turned the corner and ran smacked dabbed into Nathan. Nathan asked, "Angie hey what's wrong?" You could sense the concern in his voice.

Angie answered, "I'm sorry Nathan I don't have time to explain I just have to get out of here."

Nathan replied, "Well let me get you out of here." Angie looked at him not wanting him to ditch a class for her "Really I don't mind I hate this class anyways." Angie nodded and the two of them left the school and headed to the River Court. "So what is the deal with Jake and you?" Angie looked at him in a questioning face "Don't look so surprise."

Angie questioned, "Well I don't even know where to start?"

Nathan spoke, "The beginning is usually the best." Nathan smirked and even got a little smile out of Angie.

Angie took a deep breath and explained, " Well about two years ago I lived in Chapel Hill with my best friend, and she was dating this guy in Tree Hill. The three of us were inseparable we did everything together. Well my best friend started neglecting her boyfriend and looking for attention in other guys. One night I was consoling him and one thing lead to the next until it went too far. About a couple weeks later I was pregnant, so I left town and my best friend came with me. She thought it was by some random guy at this party she never did find out about that one night. Once I had the baby I knew I was in no position to take care of a baby I was a struggling musician trying to find my parents. Well my friend said she would take the baby, but I knew she wasn't ready for the responsibilities of a baby either. So she came up with this plan." Angie stopped to catch her breath.

Nathan finished, "So Nikki came back to Tree Hill and told Jake Jenny was hers and Jake's, but in reality it was yours and Jake's baby." Angie looked at him with a questioning look. "Nikki came back here wanting to take Jenny away from Jake. She also wanted a DNA test done on Jake to prove he wasn't the father of Jenny. So the court issued a test on the both of them, and then when the test came back it proved Jake was the father and Nikki wasn't the mother. No one has since Nikki since that day. All Jake said that it was Nikki's best friend that was the mother he never ever mention a name."

Angie looked at Nathan and stated, "Nathan you can't tell anyone about this not even Haley." Nathan looked at her skeptically "There's two reasons why I transferred here one obliviously being Lucas. The main reason is because I have had threats on my life. My parents thought it would be good to get me out of England that I might be safe here, but if word got out that Jenny was mine then her life could be at risk too." Angie started to choke up "There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about Jenny." Nathan gathered Angie into his arms and held her as she cried.

Nathan spoke, "You have my word Angie I won't tell a soul. We should probably get back to school before lunch starts."

Meanwhile at Tree Hill High Lucas, Haley, Peyton, and Jake sat around a circular table for lunch. Nathan and Angie walked up and joined the group Nathan sat next to Haley and Angie next to Lucas. Jake didn't say anything to Angie. Brooke walked up in a fury Brooke exclaimed, "Peyton that high-pitched, bleach blonde, and think she can cheer cheerleader Stacy is going to be the rival team at the first game of the season. We have to make our cheer supreme."

Angie piped up and stated, "Well I have an idea for you." Brooke and Peyton looked at Angie "But its not your typical cheerleader formation."

Brooke puzzled, "Well what is it then?"

Angie answered, "Well you would have to give me a lot of trust."

Brooke questioned, "How much trust?"

Angie replied, "Enough trust that is going to require me to take control of the routine, but I promise you that head will turn."

Brooke paused and then responded, "Alright then you got all my trust."

Angie said, "Great practice starts today after school at…"

Peyton spoke, "My house."

Angie looked at Peyton, Jake, and then Nathan Angie replied, "Yeah that sounds good." Brooke smiled at the thought of Stacy shocked by our performance although she still had a hint of concern


	6. The Plan

Angie arrived at Peyton's house Peyton said, "Come on in I just have to go pick up Brooke be right back." Angie walked into the house as Peyton walked out. Angie saw Jake in the hallway holding Jenny.

Jake asked, "Do you want to hold her?" Angie didn't response to him "What are you too good to hold her?"

Angie replied, "Jake it is not even like that."

Jake responded, "Then make me understand."

Angie stated, "I just can't." Angie glared at him intensely.

Jake remarked, "Well at least I actually act like a father to our daughter!"

Outside the Sawyer house Nathan and Haley pulled up before Peyton left. Peyton spoke, "Angie and Jake are inside" Nathan looked towards the house thinking they're in there alone "I have to go pick up Brooke."

Haley said, "I will come with you." Haley hoped in Peyton's car and away they went.

Right as Nathan walked in the house Angie exclaimed, "You don't think I am being a mother! I'm trying to protect her isn't that what mothers do protect their daughters!" Angie saw Nathan "Keep him" pointing at Jake "Away from me" Angie went outside to wait for everyone to return.

Jake looked nervously at Nathan. Nathan stated, "I know."

Jake puzzled, "Everything?"

Nathan answered, "Everything, but no one else but me knows." Jake left a little sigh of relief out. "She's telling the truth she is just trying to protect Jenny. I can't say any more than that you just must trust her. Also don't pressure her she'll come to you when she is ready."

The door opened and in walked Angie, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. Brooke stated, "Okay boys out us girls got work to do."

Angie remarked, "Well actually we're going to need the boys at least five of them for the five of us." Angie explained the routine the idea and everyone started learning the moves.

The game was in a week and we still had a lot of work that needed to be done to the cheer. Brooke decided that we are going to do it as and introduction to the Raven's team and cheerleaders before the game rather than in between 2nd and 3rd quarter. We assigned Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Tim, and Skills to help out. In other words they weren't given a choice in the matter.


	7. The Game & Class Projects

It was finally game night and the other team's head cheerleader Stacy was snot and a half. Angie just needed to keep her away from Brooke. Brooke noticed the gym was full it was the first game of the season and North Carolina's top two basketball teams were starting it off against each other tonight. Brooke gasped, "I don't think I can do this."

Angie and Peyton both looked at Brooke. Angie stated, "Brooke you are going to be fine." The lights were slowly dimming down to darkness. "Brooke are you ready?" Brooke stayed silence Angie and Peyton glanced warily at each other "Brooke!"

Brooke came back to reality Brooke announced, "Alright squad let's do this and blow Stacy right out of our gym." Peyton and Angie smiled at each other.

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Angie, and Bevin lined up on the gym floor spaced out in a "V." The music 'Slam Dunk Da Funk' blared thru the speakers. When the announcer came on and we started to hype up the crowd yelling, "Lets go Ravens!" Then when the words to the song started we formed a line as one and next we separated, and started doing the routine we had practiced. When the second verse came on Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Tim and Skills came out passing the ball to one another and making shots. During the chorus we returned back tour routine. When the rap came on we edited it to say, "We got Nate, Luke, Jake, Tim, and Skills." With the spotlight hitting each of them when their name was called. The boys then joined us to dance it was Haley to Nathan, Angie to Lucas, Peyton to Jake, Bevin to Skills, and Brooke to Tim. Then us girls got the basketballs and passed them to the boys to shoot. We returned to dancing and stopped to fall backwards and the boys catch us falling back. The crowd went wild and we got a standing ovation.

After it was over, the crowd was so hyped up, which got the team ready to kick some Pirate butt. The Ravens beat the Pirates by lead of 25. After the game the reporters couldn't wait to talk to Brooke. The reporter stated, "Brooke Davis that was an amazing entrance to kick off the season for you squad and the Ravens. What do you have to say for yourself."

Brooke answered, "We just wanted everyone to know the Ravens are coming strong this year, and as for the entrance well" Brooke pulled Angie over to where she was. "This is one of my new girls and she choreograph the whole thing, Angie Parker."

The new reporter responded, "Well I'm sure we'll be hearing more from you girls this season." The reporter noticed Tree Hill's two star players. "Here comes the infamous Scott brothers" Nathan and Lucas walked over to where Brooke and Angie were. "Congratulations on your win, so any secrets to your big win?"

Nathan replied, "It's no secret just teamwork we all worked hard to be here tonight."

Lucas responded, "We are twelve guys working as one team."

The news reporter concluded, "There you have it folks Tree Hill's basketball team and cheer squad are raising the bar this season, back to you Tom."

Nathan said, "You girls were great out there."

Haley walked up and put her arm around her hubby Haley spoke, "We know."

Brooke remarked, "But it never hurts to hear it so…"

Lucas replied, "Brooke you know you're fabulous you don't need to hear it from us." Lucas turned to Angie "You were amazing" Angie and Lucas kissed.

Peyton and Jake joined the group Peyton questioned, "Are we grabbing some grub or what?"

Lucas and Angie stopped kissing Lucas asked, "The café?"

Brooke exclaimed, "To Karen's"

The next day Angie noticed a lot of people knew her. It was different then one day being a nobody to the next being someone everyone wanted to talk too. A few guys Chad, James, and Bryan were talking to Angie, when Brooke walked up and whispered, "Cheerleading has its benefits." Angie smirked as what Brook had said.

Nathan and Lucas were walking down the hall and noticed all the guys circled around Angie. Nathan stated, "Man when Haley first became a cheerleader I was going to beat the crap out of every guy that even dared to look at her."

Lucas spoke, "I'll see you in class." Just as he said that the bell rang for first period.

It was time for Health class Angie, Jake, Brooke, Haley and Nathan sat down. The teacher came in and announced, "We are going to further our study on knowing ourselves, and I figured it is hard to examine ourselves, so we're going to start today by making face sculptures out of wax." Angie's head popped up at the sound of the word wax "Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

Angie started getting short of breath and felt like she couldn't breath. Angie watched as Tim was getting wax poured on his head and didn't know if she could stand being in here any longer. Brooke noticed Angie acting rather strange, Brooke asked, "Angie you alright?"

Angie started walking towards the door she couldn't be in this room one more second. Nathan questioned, "Angie where are you going?"

The teacher noticed Angie walking towards the front of the class the teacher stated, "Miss Parker have a seat you will get your turn soon enough"

Angie responded, "That's okay I don't want a turn just give me a F on the project."

The teacher said, "Miss Parker this is apart of your graduating grade no completion of the project no grad."

Angie replied, "I'm not doing it! So I guess I won't graduate." Angie walked out of the classroom and left her friends in bewildering stares.

After Health class Lucas came to meet Angie to walk her to History. Lucas saw Nathan and questioned, "Hey where's Angie?"

Nathan answered, "I don't know she left in the middle of class and told the teacher to give her a F on the project. The teacher said no project no graduation and Angie said fine she just wouldn't graduate. I have not seen her since."

Lucas puzzled, "What? That doesn't sound like Angie what was the project?"

Nathan explained, "You know that project about finding our true selves before we leave high school the same theme they're making us do in all our classes?" Lucas nodded yes "Well in Health class we have to examine ourselves physically, so the teacher decided the best way to do that was making head sculptures of ourselves out of wax." Lucas' head shot up "And I don't know man she just freaked." Lucas didn't listen to any more he was already out the door out to the parking lot. Only to find Angie's car gone.

Lucas went back inside school and went to the rest of his classes and then met up with everyone at lunch. Angie joined the group, Lucas asked, "Are you okay?" Angie hugged Lucas so tight that it worried him "Ang?"

Angie spoke, "I'm fine. I just can't do it Lucas." Angie stuttered her words as they came out.

Lucas answered, "I know baby I know. We'll figure something out I promise" Lucas held Angie tighter. Nathan and Haley glanced at each other knowing that something was up. "So what do you want to do?"

Angie questioned, "I don't know what can we do?"

Author's Note: Answers will be reviewed soon and yes it will be a Brucas soon and Lucas' near death escape will come into the light just hang on readers and review I need your feedback.


	8. The Last Summer & Apologies

After school Lucas returned home and flopped down on the couch the instant he came in his mom knew something was wrong. Karen questioned, "Is everything alright honey?"

Lucas responded, "Angie's really upset mom."

Karen sat down next to him and puzzled, "Well sweetie you are going to have to give me more than that. So what is it that has gotten her and you all upset?"

Lucas explained, "Okay you know that project I told you about that we have to do in order to graduate?" Karen nodded trying to follow her son "Well the project includes making head sculptures of ourselves."

Karen replied, "Well that doesn't sound so bad."

Lucas finished, "Out of wax" Karen's face instantly got concerned. "Yeah Angie can't handle that hell I don't know if I could even handle that, but if we don't participate then we don't grad."

Karen stated, "Don't worry honey it will be alright tomorrow Angie, you, and me will go have a talk with the principal and we'll get it all sorted out. I promise you I will take care of it" Karen held Lucas.

Meanwhile Angie took a walk and found herself at Jake's parent's house. Outside on the porch was Jake playing with Jenny. Jake looked up and saw Angie Jake spoke, "Hey."

Angie said, "Hi." Taking a look at Jenny "She's got your eyebrows."

Jake remarked, "Oh that is not a good thing."

Angie laughed and kneeled down to Jenny Angie whispered, "Hi Jenny. You are very lucky to have a great dad I wish I could say the same for your mom."

Jake frowned and stated, "Jenny is lucky she has a kind hearted and gentle spirited mom." Angie looked at Jake "Well I know she is in there some where." Jake paused and saw this getting awkward fast so he changed the subject "So what was up with you in class today?"

Angie gave him a look and then answered, "Nothing I just thought it was a stupid assignment."

Jake replied, "Please don't give me that nonsense I know you Ang inside and out."

Angie thought 'Damn he has always been able to see through me.' Angie took a deep breath in and asked, "Okay did you hear about that house of wax serial killers this summer?" Jake nodded "Well Lucas and I were the only two survivors." Jake's face softens "We went through a lot, lost people we both cared about, and we both nearly died."

Than it hit Jake he spoke, "That is why you don't want to do the wax project in class."

Angie explained, "Lucas and I didn't want everyone to know after everything that had happen we both decided not to talk to any reporters. We just wanted to forget this summer and move on with our lives."

Jake said, "Angie I am so sorry I shouldn't have given you a hard time about Jenny when you were already dealing with this."

Angie responded, "Jake you don't need to apologize, you had every right to be upset with me. Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of the two of you" Angie sighed.

Jake stated, "You can be a part of her life now."

Angie stood up and walk away from Jenny and Jake folding her arms across her chest. Angie replied, "I can't Jake at least not as her mother."

Jake got confused and asked, "What? Is this because of what everyone will think? Lucas perhaps? Because if it is screw all of them!"

Angie turned around and faced an outraged Jake. Angie responded, "Not it's because of what happened in England; why my parents decided to send me to go to school here." Jake looked confused "I have threats on my life Jake, and if the truth came out that I have a little girl the Jenny and possibly you could be at risk too, and I would die before I let the two of you get hurt because of my social rank."

Jake puzzled, "Social ranking? Threats? Why would be threats against you?"

Angie sighed, "My parents are of a high ranking in England they are Lord Henry and Lady Chasez."

Jake questioned, "Okay so the threats are because you're kinda like the president's daughter kind of thing?"

Angie answered, "Yeah that is basically it."

Jake said, "Gee Angie I am so sorry."

Angie replied, "Don't worry about it." Angie paused and noticed Jake looked really worried "I would like to help out with Jenny though. I could baby sit her especially if Peyton and you want to go out I could watch her. Plus I could give your parents a break I have half days at school so I could watch her when I am done with class."

Jake smiled and responded, "That would be great." Jake watched as Jenny took an instant liking to Angie. They looked so much alike it amazed him how no one else has noticed. It was just like Angie to carry on the world and remain standing firm even though her world was crumbling around her.

Angie's cell rang she answered, "Hey Luke."

Lucas said, "Tomorrow morning my mom is going to come with us to talk to the principal about our current situation."

Angie spoke, "Okay tell her thanks bye Lucas see you in the morning." Angie hung up and looked at Jake "Karen is coming with Luke and I to talk to the principal."

Jake replied, "See Ang everything is going to work out just fine." Angie looked at Jake and Jenny and thought 'I sure hope so.'

Author's note: Here you go guys thanks for your patience sorry it has took so long keep reading and reviewing.


	9. The Principal & Whitey

The next morning they went to see the principal Lucas and Angie waited patiently outside while Karen talked with the principal. Karen explained, "The situation is serious for my son and Miss Parker Chasez they were the two that survived the House of Wax serial murders."

Mr. Russell spoke, "Sorry I was not informed of that." Mr. Russell began flipping through files trying to find if he missed reading information on that.

Karen replied, "Well Lucas wanted to go on like nothing had happened. No one but me and now you knows anything about it. The kids still are not ready for the information to be leaked out about this summer. Now with the project in health class the kids just can't emotionally deal with the wax."

Mr. Russell stated, "Which was clearly stated when Miss Parker Chasez told Mrs. Smith to give her an F on the project! Mr. Scott and Miss Parker Chasez are 4.0 G.P.A. students so when I had heard they didn't want to do the project especially when it would jeopardize their chance to graduate I knew something had to be wrong."

Outside the office Lucas glanced at Angie Lucas spoke, "It's going to be okay I promise." Lucas took her hand and Angie nodded. Just then the door opened and they were asked in.

Mr. Russell stated, "Well now that I am informed of the current problem I have decided to excuse you both from health class for the remainder of the year. Now that doesn't mean you're off the hook about not fulfilling the project on finding who you are maybe you can find who you are in each other, just a thought. Your health class period will be replaced by being either an office aid or a teacher's aid. I want you both to know you are safe in this school and I want you to feel safe.

Lucas, Angie, and Karen walked out of the office. Angie hugged Karen and spoke, "Thanks Karen."

Karen said, "You're welcome honey." Then she pulled Lucas into the hug "You two have gone through enough it is time for a fresh start."

Once they pulled apart from each other Lucas pulled Angie into him. Lucas responded, "Thanks mom well we got classes now come on Ang."

So Lucas and Angie went to their classes when 4th period came about Angie made her way to the office. Whitey came into the office and noticed Angie Whitey asked, "Why Angie, why are you working in here?"

Angie answered, "New office aid."

Whitey questioned, "How would you like to be my office aid? I hear you have a sensational jump shot." Angie and Whitey smiled.

Once they got to Whitey's office Angie puzzled, "So what would you like me to do?"

Whitey asked, "How's your organization skills?"

Angie replied, "Leave and give me an hour" Whitey nodded and left. About an hour later Whitey came back to filling cabinets, label boxes, and a lemon fresh scent in the air. "Is this organized enough for you?"

Whitey responded, "Yes it is well how about that jump shot now." Just then the lunch bell rang. Angie nodded yes so they went out to the gym and Angie made a jump shot from half court. "Well who I heard from didn't give you justice on your jump shot."

Angie asked, "If I may ask who did you hear from?"

Whitey answered, "Jake Jeliski yes I never have heard him talk so highly of someone. Even back then he talked about you more than Nikki, except now…"

Angie responded, "He talks about Peyton."

Whitey replied, "Jenny." Angie looked at Whitey "I know everything that went on. Just want you to know you can talk to me and it will be just between us. Well you better get going before you miss all of your lunch. See you in 4th period tomorrow."


	10. Lunch, Babysitting, & 6th period

Angie walked up to the lunch table where everyone always sat. So far Nathan, Jake, and Brooke were the only ones there Brooke smirked, "Hey neighbor."

Angie responded, "Hey Brooke, Nathan, and Jake." Saying Jake with a little bit more attitude, which Nathan and Jake both noticed/

Jake questioned, "So what did I do?"

Angie quoted, "So I heard you had a sensational jump shot." Angie shot him a very annoyed look.

Jake smiled, nodded, and answered, "Ahh gotcha."

Nathan puzzled, "I'm still confused Jake doesn't have a sensational jump shot" Nathan looked at Jake "No offense man."

Jake remarked, "I told him that two years ago it's not my fault Whitey has a good memory."

Angie nodded and spoke, "uh huh you're still not off the hook. Anyways where am I picking up Jenny?"

Jake answered, "At my parent's house and then you can drop her off at work I get off at seven."

Nathan questioned, "You're watching Jenny?"

Brooke replied, "That is so nice."

Peyton asked, "What is so nice?" As Lucas, Peyton, and Haley joined us at the lunch table.

Brooke answered, "Angie is watching Jenny for Jake." Peyton glanced around and felt uneasy about Angie watching Jenny. Jenny hasn't had many stable women on her life, and she didn't want anymore reappearing and disappearing in her life it just wasn't stable.

Lucas spoke, "Kind hearted and always willing to give a hand that's my girl." Angie smiled at him as he sat down next to her "How was working in the office?"

Angie said, "It was fun."

Haley questioned, "Yeah how come you're not in health class anymore?"

Angie quickly answered, "They need extra help in the office, so they allowed me to do my health project on my own." Everyone looked around at each other Angie wasn't really sure if they bought it or no. It didn't really care no one was questioning and that's all that mattered.

The lunch bell rang Peyton asked, "I can pick up Jenny after school if you want Angie?"

Jake answered, "That's alright Peyton don't bother yourself. Angie is just going to drop Jenny off at the café." Peyton nodded and felt semi disappointed Jake has never turned her down to take Jenny.

Lucas gave Angie a short kiss and spoke, "I'll see you later at the café."

Peyton said, "See ya in 6th Lucas!"

Lucas responded, "Won't be there."

Peyton asked, "Why?"

Lucas answered, "I'm not in the class anymore" Lucas turned to Angie "See you later babe" Lucas turned and left.

Angie stood there while noticing everyone giving her questioning looks. Angie took a breath in and sighed, "Well see you guys later" Angie quickly exited.

Haley stated, "Something is going on something they're both not sharing."

Brook replied, "I have to agree with tutor wife on this one."

Angie went over to Jake's parent's house and Jake's mom answered, "Thank you so much Angie this is a big help."

Angie spoke, "No problem I am really excited to watch Jenny." Angie took Jenny and away they went.

6th period came Lucas walked into the tutor center Haley asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas answered, "The office called and said you needed some help cleaning out the storage room."

Haley questioned, "So they sent you? They were supposed to send an office aid?"

Lucas remarked, "You're looking at him."

Haley puzzled, "When did you switch periods?"

Lucas responded, "This morning."

Haley asked, "Why?"

Lucas thought 'She's not going to give up on this.' Lucas remarked, "I thought you needed my help either you want it or you don't."

Haley thought 'Alright Lucas I'll let it slide this time, but I will get it out of you.' Haley responded, "Yeah I want your help back here." Haley and Lucas walked to the back of the tutor center and Lucas got to work.


	11. The Previous Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own the One Tree Hill Characters or the plot of House of Wax. The character Angie is mine.

While Lucas was boxing up some old books he noticed Haley had lit some scented candles. Lucas looked at the flame on the candle, and watched as the wax began to melt. Lucas' memory back to this summer when Angie, her brother Aaron, Lucas' cousin Robbie, Dean, Sharon, and Lucas were on a road trip, but when their car breaks down these six friends are side tracked into an eerie back woods town called, Ambrose. When they become intrigued by its town main attraction the House of Wax; they soon find out this town is abandon. Soon Dean and Sharon go missing and suddenly two new wax sculptures are added to the house and they look just like Dean and Sharon. Questions began arising, how did these get? What happened to Dean and Sharon?

Aaron stated, "Something is really wrong here."

Lucas remarked, "You think Sherlock!"

Aaron got up to go after Lucas and Angie got in between them Angie faced Aaron. Angie replied, "He is not worth it Aaron." Aaron backed off and Angie turned to Lucas and shoved him "What the hell is your problem? We're in a crisis here do you really think it is necessary to pick a fight!"

Lucas smirked; "You know you're kinda turning me on" Angie rolled her eyes at him and walked back to her brother.

Robbie suggested that we split up two of us go back to the road and the other two keep trying to find help in this town. So Angie and Aaron stayed in town while Lucas and Robbie went back to the road.

Lucas doesn't know the exact events that had happened after they split up Angie can't talk about it. It is too discomfortingly of the events that had occurred. All Lucas knew is that Aaron didn't make it out of this house alive, and next thing we knew he was a wax sculpture.

Meanwhile Lucas got tired of waiting, so he left Robbie at the cars and went back into town. Lucas actually found civilization in town this man named, Bo he was about a few years older than him. Lucas had asked him if he saw anyone he said he hasn't, but maybe his brother had. They started to walk away when Lucas heard Angie calling for him and Lucas fought this man off, and when he found Angie she was in a distressful state.The two of them together fought hard to find their way out before they would fall as the next victim to its ghoulishly inventive killers. Lucas and Angie found themselves deep underneath the house of wax only to find Robbie covered in hot wax, and he was still alive. The house of wax got set on fire Lucas and Angie were being chased by the psychotic killer's Bo and Vincent. All Angie and Lucas wanted was out of this death trap. Lucas got stabbed and Angie killed Bo. Vincent his brother started chasing Angie upstairs, Lucas yelled, "You better not lay one hand on her Vincent!"

Vincent trapped Angie in a room when Angie thought all hope was lost Lucas rescued her and together they barely made it out alive. When the cops were called along with the media Lucas and Angie decided that they didn't want their names to be released to the media. All they wanted to do was put this behind them. "Lucas, Lucas" Lucas came back to earth and saw Haley looking at him. "You alright?" Lucas nodded "Well the bell rang so you're free to go."

Lucas didn't say anything just nodded and left Lucas called Angie and she answered, "Hey babe how was 6th period?"

Lucas replied, "Not bad just thinking about this summer mostly about Robbie and Aaron." Angie got quiet real fast and didn't say anything "Well I will let you go and talk to you later."


	12. The Afternoon

Lucas spotted Brooke coming towards him she very happy. Lucas said, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke exclaimed, "Hey Lucas you are the first one to hear my great news. I am driving up to see Felix tonight he is going to be in Chapel Hill for the weekend, and I am going to surprise him! It's just me and the open road my road trip by myself."

Brooke announced, "It's only an hour drive Lucas I will be fine."

Lucas stated, "Well if you have to promise to call me before you leave Tree Hill and call when you get there." Lucas felt uneasy about Brooke traveling alone he knows that anything can happen anywhere. He was just blessed enough to have someone there along the way.

Brooke's face gleamed to hear that Lucas was being protective. Brooke wanted to see Felix only because she was jealous of not having someone. Lucas has made her day even better now Brooke spoke, "Sure thing Luke." Lucas hugged Brooke and then Brooke left.

Lucas looked out into the parking lot and this old, beat up, and, red truck caught his attention. Lucas stared for a few more second then shook off whatever feeling he got and off he went.

Angie took Jenny to the park as Peyton drove by her spotted the two of them and slowed down a bit. Peyton noticed how well Jenny took to Angie. Peyton stopped staring and kept on driving. Seven came way too soon Angie was enjoying the time she had spent with Jenny. Angie went to Karen's Café. Jake saw Angie and Jenny enter in and he smiled thinking 'there's my girls.' Jake asked, "How was she?"

Angie replied, "An angel I don't want to give her back." Jake smiled as Angie said that he knew once she had a chance to spend with Jenny she wouldn't feel the same.

Nathan and Haley entered the café Haley whispered, "Look at those three they almost look like a family." Nathan silently agreed with Haley. They did look like a family they looked good together. Although he knew Angie was with his brother, but he just knew the hidden secret on why they looked good together.

Meanwhile Lucas was approaching the café when his cell rang. Lucas looked at the caller id and answered, "Hey Cheery!"

Brooke smiled she loved that nickname he had given her. Brooke said, "Hey Broody just wanted to let you know I am on my way out of town so I will call you when I get to Chapel Hill."

Lucas smiled and hung up the phone as he walked into his mom's café. Peyton came up behind him Lucas spoke, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton said, "Hey Lucas."

Peyton noticed Jake, Angie, and Jenny all huddled really close together. Peyton felt a sting of jealousy that is until Jenny saw Peyton and yelled, "P!"

Jake turned and saw Peyton he smiled wide, and gave Jenny to Peyton. Jake stated, "Looks like someone missed you."

Peyton remarked, "I hope she wasn't the only one." Jake didn't say anything, and this made Peyton almost wished she hadn't said anything.

Jake thanked, "Hey Lucas thanks for letting me borrow your girlfriend."

Lucas replied, "Yeah sure thing." Lucas walked over to Angie "So how were adventures in babysitting?"

Angie smiled and responded, "They were okay, but I need to talk to about something later?" Lucas noticed how her voice tone got serious and worried, which worried him. Lucas nodded at her and kissed her lightly on the fore head.

Haley stated, "Looks like a storm is brewing in." The sky began to get dark rather fast with storm heads rolling in.


	13. Beginning of the Storm

Lucas began to wonder if Brooke would make it alright, and right when he thought that his cell rang. Brooke spoke, "I just wanted to let you know I made it okay."

Lucas stated, "Wow you made it in record time."

Brooke smirked, "Yeah well I was a little excited."

Lucas spoke, "Have fun Cheery."

Brooke responded, "Thanks Broody."

About an hour or so later the storm had hit hard. The rain was coming down non stop along with hail the size of golf balls. The winds were of such high speed you wouldn't want to even dare to be on the roads. Everyone was stuck in Karen's Café. The weather man stated not to go out into the storm. Lucas' cell rang again he walked away from everyone and answered, "Hey Cheery how is Felix?"

Brooke sounded like she was crying and she sounded scared. Brooke replied, "Lucas my car broke down on my way back to Tree Hill and now I am stuck in my car."

Lucas spoke, "Alright Brooke I'm on my way." Lucas didn't bother to question why she was coming back so soon. Lucas just hated the thought of her out in this storm. Lucas left without telling anyone he knew that they would try to stop him. Lucas got into his truck and headed on the highway that lead him to Chapel Hill. Lucas wondered if he would even be able to see her car. He could barely see the car in front of him. This had to be the worst storm that has ever hit.

Meanwhile back at the café Angie realized Lucas had been gone for a long time. Angie questioned, "Where's Lucas?" Everyone looked around and Angie tried his cell again, but he wouldn't answer. Angie was worried what if she wasn't hallucinating earlier at the park what if, what if… Angie couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

Nathan came over and said, "Lucas's truck is gone, and so he probably went to check on his mom so worries alright."

Angie puzzled, "Why didn't he tell me or even you?"

Nathan responded, "He knew we wouldn't let him go and he probably didn't want you to go with him out there in this disaster. I am sure he will call when he can."

Angie thought 'He better.' Jake looked over at Angie she looked really worried. He wished there was some way to comfort her he knew how much she hated storms; then having to worry about Lucas on top of it didn't help.

Meanwhile back on the road the streets started flooding. Thank goodness Lucas had lifted his 4x4 truck. He knew he would make it through just fine, but that's not what worried him; it was more about how Brooke was doing. With the waters getting higher and Brooke was in a small compact car. Lucas tried calling Brooke, but the signal was out. Lucas prayed Brooke was safe and would stay safe until he could get to her to keep her safe.

Brooke sat in her car freezing, her phone wasn't working, and the water was getting higher. Soon Brooke knew she would be trapped.


	14. Am I Losing My Mind?

(**Author's Note: Hey everyone Just wanted to say Thank You so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. It keeps me going. So Thanks!**)

Meanwhile back at the café the storm was still in full swing. Angie went to the front of the café and notices the same beat up old truck she saw earlier at the park. It was parked outside across the street from the café. Angie looked back towards the kitchen where everyone else was cooking. Haley yelled, "Angie can you run upstairs and see what Karen has stored up there?"

So Angie ran upstairs and took out a flashlight so she could see since the electricity was out. Out of nowhere Angie saw a being in front of her. Her eyes widened, her heart starting beating so fast she couldn't catch her breath, and she froze in place. Angie shook her head and whispered, "No no no you are not here I'm dreaming."

The being snickered, "No you're not dreaming I'm here for you Angie" The being started laughing and Angie screamed a piercing scream that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up, which is what happened when Nathan, Haley, Jake, & Peyton heard Angie's scream.

Jake, Nathan, and Haley ran upstairs while Peyton stayed with Jenny. Jake found a terrified Angie she was ghostly white Jake asked, "Angie what's wrong?"

Angie didn't look at any of them but she answered, "He's here I don't know what he wants, but he's here."

Nathan shuns the flashlight around the empty flat there was no one there but them. Nathan also checked the windows they were all locked. Nathan questioned, "Who is he? Or where is he?"

Angie looked in circles where did he go. 'Am I losing my mind?' Angie thought. Angie looked up at the faces of her friends that surrounded her. They looked at her as if she lost her mind. Then Angie remembered seeing his truck Angie stated, "His truck is downstairs in front of the café." Angie pushed passed them and ran downstairs to the front of the café.

Peyton puzzled, "Angie what's wrong?"

After they all got to the front with Angie her face fell. Angie didn't understand what was going on. Angie exclaimed, "You don't understand there was an old, red, beat up truck right there. I swear!" Angie had squealed on that last part. They all kept staring at her "I, I can't be here I'm sorry." Angie took off out into the storm and ran down the street in the pouring rain.

Haley screamed, "Angie doesn't go out there."

Jake looked at everyone and then him stated, "Peyton take care of Jenny." Jake ran out after Angie "Angie stops!"

Angie screamed, "Jake goes back."

Jake responded, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Angie replied, "This is none of your concern Jake. I am none of your concern go take care of Jenny"

Jake yelled, "You're the mother of my child of course you're my concern. Jenny is in good hands."

Angie remarked, "Oh okay just because I am Jenny's mom you're concerned that's great!"

Jake turned Angie to face him and stated, "No because you're apart of me, you're my friend, and the fact that I love you is why I'm concerned." Angie looked up at him. "Come on Angie talk to me."

Angie responded, "I keep seeing this guy from this summer. He was the whole reason we even went into that God forsaken town. I don't know if I'm losing my mind he told me he was here for me. Or maybe he is here, but I don't know what he wants with me. I just really worried about Luke. I mean Luke goes missing and then this guy shows up. Why is he here Jake?" Jake held Angie in his arms as she began to cry.

Jake said, "Let's go back to your house since we're not far from it. If the electricity is on then we'll get on the web and do some research." Angie nodded okay, so Jake and Angie headed towards Angie's House.


	15. The Rescue

Brooke sat quietly in her car waiting for Lucas; she really wanted to call and talk to him just hearing his voice would soothe her emotions, but unfortunately for her she was getting no reception. Brooke thought 'how stupid could she have been to park in a ditch. Where the water only gets higher, which it was doing at this very moment it was to her door handle. Just then a set of bright truck lights almost blinded her. A figure got out of the truck and was almost swimming towards her; she was relieved to know it was Lucas. The water was to Lucas' waist Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to open her car door the pressure of the water wouldn't allow him, so he yelled, "Brooke roll down your windows."

Brooke replied, "Lucas I can't they're automatic and my engine is flooded."

Lucas stopped to think for a moment Brooke was trapped, and he didn't know what to do. Brooke looked so terrified, but why wouldn't she be sitting out her all alone. Then it hit Lucas he swam back to his truck and got his sweater he went to the back of the car, wrapped the sweater around fist, and rammed it into the window. When the glass shattered Brooke squealed she hadn't expected that. Lucas stated, "Alright Brooke climb through the window to me and watch yourself on the glass." Brooke carefully climbed through the window, and when she got out she clung to Lucas. "Shhh you're safe now it's alright Brooke, I gotcha nothing to worry about." Lucas tried to calm her "Alright let's say we get outta here." Brooke nodded yes and they headed to the truck.

On the way back to Tree Hill Lucas was driving 5 mph just as a safety precaution of the storm. Better safe than sorry he thought Lucas questioned, "So what happened Brooke ya know with Felix?"

Brooke knew he was going to ask that Brooke answered, "Well ya know how I was going to surprise him?" Lucas nodded yes "Well there was a reason I should've figured on why he didn't tell me he was going to be in town." Brooke stopped she knew she'd start breaking down if she continued on. Lucas pulled the truck over "Luke what are you doing?"

Lucas stated, "Brooke forget him he is stupid! If he is going to cheat on you than you deserve someone better than that he is defiantly not the guy for you." Brooke couldn't believe he just said that "You should know that because I cheated on you Brooke, and there is someone out there for you better than Felix and me."

Brooke realized at that very moment she didn't want anyone else she only wanted Lucas. She wasn't upset about finding Felix with another girl she really could care less about Lucas. What really had upset her was the fact when she caught Felix cheating it reminded her of Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas asked, "You're Brooke Davis right?"

Brooke threw Lucas a puzzling look and answered, "Yeah."

Lucas questioned, "Then why don't you act like it?" Brooke looked at him "What happened to the Brooke Davis that was head cheerleader, all around btch that didn't need a guy to make her feel special; because she already knew she was all that? Where is her? The pretty girl I fell in love with?"

Brooke looked at him in armament she held the last question her asked her in her head a little bit longer. Brooke replied, "I guess you could say she lost her way."

Lucas responded, "Well let's do our best to see that she finds her way back."

Brooke asked, "You're going to help?" Giving him a slight smile and looking at him.

Lucas answered, "I will do whatever it takes."

Brooke said, "Thanks Broody."

Lucas smiled and spoke, "You're welcome Cheery." Lucas pulled his truck back on the road and headed back to Tree Hill. "Okay so I have to ask?" Brooke thought 'great he's a make, so of course he wants details of how I caught Felix cheating on me.' "Why on earth did you park in a ditch? Did you not think it would flood you out?"

Brooke remarked, "I thought it would be safe down there." Brooke turned slightly red and Lucas started laughing.

Lucas' cell started ringing Lucas answered, "Hey Nate."

Nathan questioned, "Where the hell have you been? Angie is worried to death along with Haley and Peyton."

Lucas replied, "Brooke's car broke down I had to come pick her up. We are both fine, so put Angie on alright."

Nathan said, "Can't she's not here in fact I don't know where she is at."

Lucas puzzled, "What do you mean you don't know where she is at?"

Nathan spoke, "She freaked out on all of us, and took off out of the café."

Lucas asked, "You just let her take off in this weather?"

Nathan answered, "What did you want me to do? She's not alone Jake took off after her I don't know where they are though."

Lucas questioned, "What was she freaking out about?"

Nathan explained, "I honestly am not sure at first she was rambling on about this man in that was in the café, but there was no one there. Then she was rambling about some old beat up red truck. "Lucas didn't understand anything Nathan was saying until he mentioned the truck. Lucas' heart had stopped right there Brooke noticed Lucas' expression change from a furious red to a ghostly white. "But there was no truck parked in front of the café, and then she didn't explain she just ran out."

Lucas puzzled, "Are you sure there wasn't a truck out front or anywhere?"

Nathan answered, "The streets were empty from what I could see."

Lucas replied, "Okay well we will be there soon waits for us." Lucas hung up the phone.

Brooke asked, "Lucas is everything okay? You look as if you have seen a ghost?"

Lucas responded, "I don't know yet Brooke, and I haven't seen a ghost but maybe have heard of one." Brooke looked at Lucas he wasn't making any sense what has happened back in Tree Hill she wondered. She knew it was about Angie she hoped she was alright.


	16. Together Again

Lucas said, "We got to get back to the café."

Brooke asked, "Can we stop at my house first, so I can change into some dry clothes?" Lucas nodded yes.

Meanwhile back at Angie's house Jake read aloud from a article on the internet, "House of Wax serial killers put to rest they were Bo & Vincent Sinclair two of the three sons of Trudy Sinclair. The third son whereabouts are unknown."

Angie gasped, "That has to be the guy we saw before we went into Ambrose."

Jake puzzled, "So you think that he might be looking for revenge because you killed his brothers?"

Angie threw Jake a nasty look and spoke, "Thanks Jake for that lovely insight." Angie paused "But this information still doesn't tell me whether I'm crazy or not."

Jake smirked, "You've always been crazy come on you don't remember all the storms that happened at my parent's house. How many times than did your eyes play tricks on you?"

Angie smiled a bit and replied, "Those nights were always fun, so you think my eyes are playing tricks on me."

Jake answered, "I think you're stressed." Jake debated whether or not to say this next thing "I think you've never emotionally dealt with what happened this summer."

Angie remarked, "So you do think I'm crazy that's just great Jake."

Jake walked over to the CD player and flipped on s low song. Jake responded, "I think you need to do something to take your mind off 'this' whatever 'this' is."

Angie asked, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Jake replied, "By dancing with me."

Angie stepped into Jake's arms, and slowly they began to dance. Angie questioned, "You remember the last time we danced like this?"

Jake answered, "Yeah it was the night Jenny happened."

Angie replied, "I wish we could've shared that moment of knowing Jenny was going to happen together."

Jake asked, "Do you really?"

Angie said, "Yeah I do" Jake and Annie's eyes locked. "I need some fresh air" Angie left and Jake stayed there.

When Angie walked outside she noticed Lucas' truck in Brooke's driveway. Angie ran over to Brooke's house the door was unlocked so she went on in. Angie saw Lucas he was such a sight for sore eyes Angie spoke, "Lucas."

Lucas looked up and saw Angie he felt so relieved to see her. Lucas walked over to her and took her into his arms and held onto her for a few seconds. Lucas parted from her, and then took her head into his hands, locked eyes with her, and asked, "Are you alright?" Angie nodded yes "What's this about an old beat up red truck?"

Angie replied, "I think maybe I am just going crazy."

Lucas puzzled, "Why do you say that?" Brooke came into the room.

Angie took a deep breath in and then explained, "Because I have seen that truck twice today, and than it just disappeared. I thought I saw that weirdo the one that was the road kill guy, and he just disappeared. Maybe I am just really stressed out."

Lucas replied, "I do not doubt that you're stressed, but I saw the truck too earlier today." Angie looked up at him "But I don't get why that guy would come after us."

Angie stated, "Maybe because he's Bo and Vincent's brother." Lucas looked at Angie and got wide eyed.

Lucas asked, "Are you sure?" Angie walked out of the house and went to her own house. Lucas and Brooke followed closely behind Angie "Hey babe where are you going?" Angie walked into her house and to her computer. Angie pointed to the screen where the article was. Lucas walked over to the computer and began reading "Unbelievable."

Brooke puzzled, "I don't get any of this?"

Lucas questioned, "How can we be so sure it's this guy? I mean how do we not know he didn't die with his brothers?"

Angie answered, "Because I saw him that day."

Lucas puzzled, "What?"

Angie replied, "When the ambulance was taking us away. I saw him sitting on that old beat up truck waving goodbye to us."

Lucas asked, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Angie exclaimed, "I didn't know it was a big deal! I didn't know who he was!" Angie was really upset and Lucas pulled her into him.

Jake heard Angie yelling and came down from being upstairs. Jake asked, "Angie you alright?" He noticed Lucas and Brooke "Hey guys."

Lucas held onto Angie and thought 'What are we going to do now? I won't loose Angie that's for sure. We survived this once we'll do it again if that is what is going on here.

Jake looked at Lucas and Angie they were one. Jake wondered if they would've been that way if he'd just would have known the truth about Jenny from the beginning. Jake knew he shouldn't be thinking this way; Lucas was his best friend, but he's wanted Angie for along time even before he knew about Jenny. Then there was Peyton who's been there with him through everything he didn't want to hurt her.

Brooke stood there in confusion all she knew was Angie was scared to death along with Lucas. Brooke wished she was the one in Lucas' arms; which made her feel bad because she knew Angie was going through something tragic. But she was just having fun with it just being her and Lucas. Maybe Brooke read too much into how Lucas has been treating her lately, maybe they really are just friends.

Angie held on tight to Lucas she was so happy he was here with her now. Together they could get through this they just had too.


	17. Trying To Make Sense

Lucas, Angie, Jake, and Brooke pulled up to Karen's Café Lucas asked, "Are you all alight?"

Nathan puzzled, "Yes now what is going on?"

Lucas answered, "Nothing you need to worry about. Come on Angie we need to get going."

Brooke questioned, "Where are you two going?"

Lucas responded, 'I can't answer that Brooke the less you all know the better. Come on babe" Angie locked eyes with Jake before she left.

After Lucas and Angie left Nathan turned to Brooke and Jake. Nathan questioned, "Alright what is going on?"

Jake took Jenny from Peyton and held her tight. Brooke answered, "Honestly I don't know I am so confused about everything. The only thing I can share is Angie and Lucas are scared to death."

Nathan said, "Jake what about you? What did Angie tell you?"

Jake stated, "I can't tell you it's not my place Angie and Lucas don't want anyone knowing about it." Nathan looked at Jake and instantly knew what was going on. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he knew he was in the right ball field. About four hours later the storm died down and everyone returned to their homes.

The next day no one went to school Haley asked, "Did you get a hold of Lucas yet?"

Nathan answered, "No he won't answer his phone." Haley walked over to her husband who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. Haley rested her head on his shoulder "I'm really worried Hales."

Haley said, "I have to go into work why don't you come with me and ask Karen about Lucas."

Karen saw Haley and Nathan come in she spoke, "Hey Haley and Nathan."

Nathan asked, "Hi Karen, I have been trying to get a hold of Lucas. Do you know where I can reach him?"

Karen responded, "Well he and Angie are out of town for a few days. They will be back on Sunday night" Nathan nodded at her.

Meanwhile at Peyton's house Brooke stayed the night, so they both wouldn't be alone. Peyton questioned, "So what exactly did you catch Felix doing?"

Brooke remarked, "Having sex."

Peyton replied, "B. Davis I am so sorry. If it makes you feel any better my love life sucks too."

Brooke questioned, "What? Why? I thought things were going good for you and Jake?"

Peyton answered, "Yeah we were, but…"

Brooke asked, "But what? I thought you, him, and Jenny were becoming a family together?"

Peyton remarked, "Yeah will now it's Jake, Jenny, and Angie."

Brooke puzzled, "What?"

Peyton sighed, "I don't know it just seems like ever since Angie showed up Jake has been distant. Jake has been ignoring me and paying more attention to her, and letting her have Jenny."

Brooke said, "I'm sure it's not Angie He has just been through a lot with Nikki. Then with finding out Nikki isn't Jenny's mom and Jake still being the father. It is a lot to deal with."

Peyton spoke, "You're probably right I am just making to much of a big deal out of nothing. Is it pathetic that I am jealous of Angie?"

Brooke remarked, "Is it pathetic if I am too?"

Peyton puzzled, "I thought you were over Lucas?"

Brooke stated, "P. Sawyer you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

Peyton sighed and asked, "How about some ice cream?"

Brooke questioned, "Rocky Road?"

Peyton responded, "Yeppers" Brooke smiled and thought 'Rocky Road that seems the perfect ice cream for two girls on a rocky road.'

Jake held Jenny and rocked her to sleep Jake tried calling Angie again, but all he got was her voice mail. This time he left a message "Hey Angie just calling to check on you. I have Jenny here she misses her mommy. I am missing her mommy too anyways give me a call when you can." Jake hung up and looked at Jenny she looked like Angie. Jenny was beautiful vision of Angie. Jake couldn't fathom how he could have not noticed before. How could he had missed how much she resembles Angie?


	18. Spilling the Truth

Angie checked her voicemail and listened to the one from Jake she smiled slightly from hearing his voice. "Anyone important?" Lucas asked.

Angie turned and faced Lucas she answered, "No." Angie looked pass Lucas in the entry way of the Chasez Manor, and saw two special people. "Daddy, mother I have missed you oh so much." Angie hugged them both "This is Lucas the boyfriend."

Lucas held out his hand and said, "Lord and Lady Chasez it is a pleasure to meet you."

Henry spoke, "Please Lucas it is Henry and my wife is Lori." Henry shook Lucas' hand, and Lori gave him a hug. "I appreciate everything you did for my daughter this summer."

Lucas responded, "I only wished I could've done more." Lucas didn't say anymore than that, but everyone knew he was referring to Ryan.

Henry stated, "I am glad you two decided to come to me for help. You are growing mature Babs."

Angie smiled Babs that was her nickname from dads. Angie replied, "As much as you know I am going to hate it I figured it was safer; since we're not really sure what we are dealing with."

Henry remarked, "Well I wanted you to have secret service with you before just because of the threats."

Lucas puzzled, "What threats?"

Angie responded, "Nothing to worry about." Angie threw her father a look she didn't want Lucas to know about that.

Lucas stated, "I don't know threats against your life sound like something to worry about to me."

Henry explained, "That is part of the reason we agreed to letting her go to school in America."

Angie questioned, "The threats were made here not in America right?" Henry stayed silence "Right. The agents are going to blend in right?"

Henry said, "I don't know yet."

Angie asked, "How many?"

Henry stated, "I would like at the least four that way you both can have two agents looking after you."

Angie remarked, "I get to pick them."

Henry spoke, "If you must."

Lori decided to stop this battle between her daughter and her husband. Lori questioned, "Lucas what is your opinion on this matter?"

Lucas answered, "Since we really don't know what we are dealing with; I think we have to play smarts, and our strengths. So if I have to walk around with bodyguards to stay alive than so be it."

Henry smirked, "You think you could rub off some of your reasoning onto my daughter."

Angie replied, "I am not trying to be unreasonable I mean come on dad; it was my idea to get agents to begin with. I'm just trying to say people are going to start wondering about the four guys following us around everywhere. It will bring attention something that we don't want; especially with the threats on my life ya know."

Lucas remarked, "I thought the threats were nothing to worry about." Angie threw Lucas an annoyed look.

Henry stated, "Angie has a point."

Angie puzzled, "I do?"

Henry explained, "Yes, so I will agree at this time they will be ordered to blend in. Unless something happens and they feel it is necessary to switch positions; at the time I don't want an arguments from you agreed?"

Angie responded, "Agreed."

Henry asked, "Who do you want?"

Angie answered, "For Lucas gives him Ryans and Samuels, and I want Parker and Morris."

Henry stated, "Good choices."

Lori said, "Okay now that's taken care of; Angie why don't you take Lucas out show him around the city."

Angie spoke, "Yeah come on Luke you can't come all the way to England, and not see the sights of London." Lucas nodded "Now you will feel what it is like to have them hovering over you than you will see why I wanted them to blend in." Lucas smirked at Angie "Lucas meet Rob Ryans and Nickolas Samuels your agents and then Zhane Parker and Aaron Morris mine."

Lucas smirked, "At least they're not old men."

Angie remarked, "Yeah I picked the ones I knew that could fit into Tree Hill well, and the ones that I've had the most fun with."

Parker responded, "And by fun she means the ones that have had to put up with all her sneaky tricks." Angie sent him a smile.

So Angie showed Lucas around London she took him to Piccadilly Circle, Big Ben, Parliament, and Hyde Park. Lastly she took him to the Eye Lucas gasped, "This is amazing and furthermore you are amazing. Have I told you how much I care about you?"

Angie remarked, "Not lately" Angie didn't mean for it to come out rude, but that was the truth Lucas has seemed distant.

Lucas stated, "Well I want you to know I love you."

Angie looked at him and smiled Angie wasn't expecting to hear that. But she was glad he said Angie spoke, "I love you too Lucas." Lucas tighten his grip around Angie, and than gave her a long, deepen, and passionate kiss.

The next day Lucas was walking the grounds and called Nathan. Nathan answered, "Luke."

Lucas spoke, "Hey Nathan."

Nathan said, "I have been trying to call you."

Lucas replied, "I know" Lucas paused for a moment "I'm fine and so is Angie."

Nathan asked, "Where are you?"

Lucas responded, "Visiting Angie's parents." Lucas and Nathan talked a little bit more, and then Lucas called his mom.

Meanwhile Angie sat in her room and was debating on calling Jake or not. Lori came in and asked, "Was Lucas disappointed you two had to sleep in separate rooms?"

Angie remarked, "No mother he understands, it is not like we sleep together in America."

Lori stated jokingly, "You expect me to believe that you two who are teenagers and his girlfriend has a house all to yourself and he has never slept over."

Angie exclaimed, "I may not have parental advisory, but he does have a mother!"

Lori replied, "Don't get all huffy with me I am just making sure you guys are being safe. I mean you don't want to bare a child already."

Angie murmured, "Too late."

Lori puzzled, "What was that?"

Angie stood up and began to choke up Angie stated, "I already have had a baby two years ago before I found you. It is a very long story, but you have a granddaughter named, Jenny and she is beautiful."

Henry came in and Lori said, "Why don't you share that very long story with us." So Angie began to spill everything to them "Does Lucas knows?" Angie shook her head no "Does anyone else in Tree Hill know?"

Angie answered, "Only Nathan, Lucas' brother he put two and two together. I want to be her mother, I want to stay away to protect her it's just so hard."

Henry stated, "I know you think that you're doing something wrong by not being there for Jenny; but you're not you're protecting your child putting her needs first. This is what parents do for their kids."

Lori questioned, "Do you have pictures?"

Angie pulled some put of her bag, and Henry gasped, "She is beautiful just like her mother."

Angie hugged her parents and spoke, "Thanks daddy and mom."

Later that afternoon Henry stated, "Well Lucas we need to get you fitted today."

Lucas puzzled, "Fitted for what?"

Angie put her hand on his arm and answered, "For a dinner party tomorrow."

Lucas questioned, "So what exactly am I getting fitted for?"

Angie responded, "A tux honey."

Lucas remarked, "I love the sweet talking you're throwing in."

Henry said, "Lucas if you don't want to wear a tux than you don't have too, but you'll have to wear the alternative."

Lucas asked, "What is that?"

Henry spoke, "Well this is a tux and gown dinner party, so you are welcome to wear a gown. The British might have some speculations on American boy teenagers though."

Lucas smirked, "A tux will be just fine" Angie and Lori were cracking up laughing at Henry teasing Lucas.

The next night Angie remarked, "Looking sharp Scott." Lucas and Angie greeted guest, danced the foxtrot, waltz, and ate the night away.

Lucas questioned, "So are there usually this many people at a dinner party?"

Angie answered, "This is a small group of people you should see it when we have balls, and grand affairs."

Lucas asked, "So what time does the plane leave tomorrow?"

Angie replied, "Noon we're taking Daddy's private jet, but I need you to get up around nine there is just one more place I have to take you."

So the next morning Lucas and Angie had the car take them where they needed to be. Lucas questioned, "Wait a second isn't this the palace?" Angie nodded yes "Where the Queen of England lives?" Angie smiled the car went through the palace's gate and we entered inside.

"Lady Angela, I am so delighted you stopped by." The Queen said.

Angie bowed as did Lucas and spoke, "This is the boyfriend, Lucas Scott." So they chatted for a bit over some tea and scones, and then went back to Chasez Manor.

At the airport Henry stated, "Lucas takes care of our baby."

Lucas shook his hand and said, "I promise sir."

Lori and Angie hugged and Lori whispered, "I want pictures of you and Jenny and than some of you and Lucas."

Angie spoke, "Okay bye mom" Than Angie hugged her dad "Bye Daddy."

Lucas and Angie boarded the jet along with the four agents, and back to Tree Hill they flew.


	19. Author's Note Please Read

**(author's note: Hey fans I have had writers block those of you who write understand how much of a pain it can be I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can think of something if you have any ideas be sure to bounce them my way. Anyways I was thinking of doing a new story about what exactly Lucas and Angie went through it would be like the movie but with a lot of changes it will let you know how Lucas and Angie met but let me know your impute I have appreciated it so far. Thanks you guys and girls!)**


	20. Back Home

It was Monday morning Lucas and Angie walked hand in hand into Tree Hill High. Nathan and Haley spotted them Haley asked, "Hey guys how are you doing?"

Lucas and Angie looked at each other and Lucas spoke, "We're great."

Brooke and Peyton walked up Brooke questioned, "What is going on with you two?"

Lucas puzzled, "What do you mean Brooke?"

Brooke responded, "I don't know you look different you look…"

Peyton finished Brooke's sentence, "In love."

Angie leaned into Lucas and he put his arm around her, and said, "We are."

Haley smiled and leaned into Nathan. Nathan asked, "How was your parents Angie?"

Angie answered, "They were really good."

Brooke questioned, "You went and saw your parents all the way in England?"

Haley puzzled, "Wait as in the country England?"

Lucas remarked, "It was a 18 hour flight into London."

Peyton looked at Angie and noticed something "You look relaxed" from the last time she saw her. Peyton thought she was really stressed out.

Angie replied, "I am relaxed."

Just then Jake walked up and spoke, "So you two are alive and well."

Nathan asked, "So did her parents like you?"

Lucas answered, "I think they did, what do you think Babs?"

Angie hit him playfully in the chest and stated, "They liked him, but Babs is reserved for my father."

Lucas mumbled, "Oh really" Lucas leaned over and kissed Angie.

Nathan remarked, "I am so going to pick on you Luke just like you did to me. The way I acted around Haley when we first started falling in love."

Haley spoke, "I think it's cute."

The bell rang so Brooke, Jake, and Peyton started walking to class. Brooke remarked, "Make me gag they need to seriously think about getting a room."

Peyton asked, "Jealous?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friends and than asked, "So what if I am?"

Peyton answered, "Than you have yourself a problem because to me it looks like Angie and Lucas are madly in love, and are not splitting up anytime soon."

Jake was thinking the same thing Brooke was, but Peyton was right. Jake had to face the fact that Angie loves Lucas, and even though they bare a child together that is the only way they would be connected to each other.


	21. Intensifying

Inside Angie joined Lucas who wrapped an arm around her. Nathan walked back in and said, "Jake had to leave." Brooke and Peyton noticed Angie and Nathan shared a glance.

Lucas asked, "You alright babe?"

Angie forces a smile and answered, "Yeah I'm fine."

Peyton said, "I think I am going to head home."

Brooke spoke, "Yeah me too" So they said their good byes then left. "I'm staying with you tonight P. Sawyer."

Peyton replied, "Sounds great B. Davis."

Inside Haley stated, "And then there were four."

Angie asked, "How about the four of us go to my house and hang out?"

Nathan responded, "Sounds good" so the four of them and four bodyguards went to Angie's house.

When Peyton and Brooke reached Peyton's house they saw the least expected person sitting on the front steps. Brooke spoke, "I smell something P. Sawyer I think the sewer has backed up."

Peyton remarked, "Could be a rat that lives in the sewers they just never go away."

"Funny Peyton I figured you might be nicer to me since you're going to be feeling how I felt" The female voice replied.

Peyton asked, "What are you talking about Nikki?"

Nikki answered, "You know what never mind."

Brooke smirked, "Don't sweat it Peyton she's just a slut trying to cause drama."

Nikki puzzled, "How is your relationship with Jake? Things alright?" Peyton quieted down "Why the sudden silence Peyton?"

Brooke stepped in front of Peyton, and questioned, "What makes you think there's anything wrong? Maybe Jake and Peyton are fine, and she just doesn't want to brag, because Peyton has more dignity than you do."

Nikki remarked, "Well maybe everything is fine, but I heard something I thought might put a rift in Peyton's relationship with Jake."

Peyton asked, "Fine Nikki I will bite what did you hear?"

Nikki replied, "Well I heard from some friends of mine."

Brooke puzzled, "You have friends?"

Nikki threw Brooke a disgusted look Nikki stated, "Word is Jenny's mother has resurfaced, and Jake has been spending a lot of time with her."

Peyton and Brooke both looked equally surprised. Peyton regained her composure and questioned, "What exactly are you doing here?"

Nikki answered, "I thought I was long over due for a reunion with my best friend."

Peyton questioned, "What are you doing on the steps of my house?"

Nikki explained, "Well I just figured if Jake is with her than he isn't with you."

Peyton puzzled, "Nikki what are you getting at?"

Nikki stated, "We can help each other I want pay back on my so called best friend, and I know you want Jake. If you help me then it will go back to being just Jake, you, and Jenny."

Brooke questioned, "Why should we even believe you? We haven't even seen Jake with anyone. Maybe you're just here to hurt Jake? Or stir up trouble? Which everyone knows you're good at that?"

Nikki responded, "You haven't met her yet? Wow that umm surprises me." Nikki paused "I wonder why he is hiding her? I will be in touch" Nikki left.

Peyton and Brooke went inside Brooke stated, "Nikki looked really surprised."

Peyton replied, "Yeah surprised enough to make me believe she is actually telling the truth."


	22. She's Back, He's Caught

Lucas, Angie, Nathan, and Haley all went to the mall together. Angie walked into a music store while the other three lingered in the 50's store. "Well, well, well if it isn't my best friend in the whole wide world" Nikki said.

Angie looked up and was surprised she spoke, "Nikki."

Nikki remarked, "That is all you have to say I figured I might at least get a sorry for screwing your boyfriend behind your back!" Angie remained quiet "I get it no apology because you're not sorry."

Angie stated, "You're right I'm not if I went back in time I would do it all over again."

Nikki replied, "You're such a bitch!"

Angie exclaimed, "You didn't deserve him you treated him like crap! You were cheating on him all the time, so you don't get to act all high and mighty."

Nikki responded, "Well now the three of you can be a perfect happy family. Or can you because when I talked to Peyton she seems to think they're still dating, and didn't even know about you. So what is up with all that? Why are you hiding who you are? Its okay doesn't answer me I want to find out on my own. That way when I cause your life to fall to pieces I will get more of a thrill out of it; knowing I had to dig to find the information."

Nikki walked out of the store and Nathan say her. Nathan walked into where Nikki came out of Angie looked upset. Nathan asked, "Are you alright? What is Nikki doing here?"

Angie paused for a few more seconds which worried Nathan that she wasn't answering him. Angie looked at Nathan and answered, "I don't know why she is here, but it's not good." Angie looked pass Nathan and couldn't believe her eyes everything just decided to gang up on her today. "Oh my god come on Nathan." Angie rushed out the door and Nathan followed her. Lucas and Haley noticed Angie and Nathan rush out of the store in a hurry.

Nathan puzzled, "Angie what's going on?"

Angie ran up to this guy and made him face her. Lucas saw Angie whirl this guy around and his world dropped when he saw who it was. Angie questioned, "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" The guy grabbed Angie by the arms Zhane and Aaron were already moving in.

Lucas ran to get to Angie and pushed him away and stated, "Get the hell away from her."

Aaron grabbed the guy and Zhane grabbed Lucas. Aaron asked, "What is going on here?"

Haley came and stood next to Nathan. Lucas stated, "That's the guys from this summer."

Zhane questioned, "If I let you go are you going to be cool?" Lucas nodded Zhane let go and they cuffed the guy and took him in for questioning.

Angie spoke, "At least we know I'm not crazy."

**(Author's note: Sorry so short will get up more later on. Next up: Nikki goes to see Jake, Will the agents find out anything on this Sinclair boy, and a revenge will be put into motion, but the question is by who?)**


	23. Interrogation

The agents sat down the man and ran his prints the name that came up was William Sinclair. Zhane walked into the holding room along with Aaron. Zhane said, "Alright William Sinclair" the guy looked up at him "That is your name correct?"

William remarked, "That is what your computer told you."

Aaron banged his fist onto the table and yelled, "We are not here to joke around."

William responded, "Those two kids killed my brothers."

Zhane smirked, "Those two kids were protecting themselves from your two brothers who killed four of their friends, and was going to kill them."

William remarked, "Well you reap what you sow."

Aaron stood William up and slammed him into the wall. Aaron stated, "I am loosing my patience with you!"

Outside in the Police Station lobby Angie, Nathan, and Haley were sitting in some chairs while Lucas paced the floor. Angie was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her town. Lucas was in his own world until Nathan looked at Angie and questioned, "Hey Angie you doing okay?"

Lucas glanced over at Angie and noticed she didn't answer. Lucas went and knelt down in front of her Lucas asked, "Baby, baby" Angie looked up at him "Hey are you okay?"

Angie answered, "It was different when I thought he was here, but we didn't know for sure. Now that he really is here its reality."

Zhane walked out to where the four of them were Lucas and Angie stood up. Zhane stated, "Don't worry we got him now he's going to be locked up for awhile. You guys go home and get some rest Ryans and Samuels will stay with you two."

Meanwhile Jake heard the door bell ring and answered the door Jake asked, "What do you want Nikki?"

Nikki remarked, "It's good to see you to Jake. How is Jenny's mother doing?" Jake looked surprised "What I still have some friends that are loyal enough to tell me the truth."

Jake puzzled, "What do you want Nikki?"

Nikki replied, "Revenge bye now." Jake watched Nikki get into her car and leave.

The next morning Angie went for a jog and ran into Jake Angie said, "Hi Jake."

Jake asked, "How are you doing?"

Angie answered, "Nikki is in town."

Jake responded, "Yeah she stopped by yesterday."

Angie replied, "She wants revenge."

Jake puzzled, "On what?"

Angie stated, "On us" Jake's face fell "Nikki won't stop until she has destroyed us."

Jake hugged Angie and spoke, "We'll deal with it." Peyton walked outside her house and saw Jake and Angie hugging and then Jake kissed her forehead.

Peyton walked back into her house flipped open her cell phone and called Thud Magazine, "Yes this is an anynonmous caller I have information that a British royal is in hiding in Tree Hill. Yes she is Lord Chasez's daughter" Peyton hung up and smirked that's what you get for going after my guy.


	24. Leaked Out

The next day news reporters from TV and newspapers were all over Tree Hill especially in Angie's front yard. Samuels said, "Aaron is on his way."

Angie sat inside her house and asked, "How could this happen? We were so careful and quiet?"

Ryans answered, "One of your so called friends had to of squealed."

Angie replied, "No way would no one here do that."

Aaron walked into the house on the phone when he hung up Aaron stated, "That was your dad everyone in England now knows your location. "Angie put her head in her hands "Your father is sending over more agents. You are going to have to be on full detail from now on."

Lucas rushed into the house and over to Angie. When he entered the room Angie fell into his arms and he held on tight to her. Lucas feared for her now because now the people in England who were sending her threats now know her location. It was bad enough when they had to deal with the Sinclair brother, but now this too. Lucas questioned, "I don't understand how the media could have found out about Angie?"

Aaron responded, "There is a leak somewhere which Zhane is working on which media leaked it out to the rest first.

Meanwhile Nikki was at the grocery store and saw the newspaper headline. Nikki thought 'guess she found her parents and she's royalty nice.' Nikki was behind Karen in the line Karen was on the phone, "Lucas" Nikki's ears perked up. "Honey why don't I come over to Angie's house and I will make you two dinners alright sees you soon" Karen hung up the phone.

Nikki asked, "Are you Lucas Scott's mother?"

Karen answered, "Yes."

Nikki spoke, "I used to know your son only I moved a year or so ago. How is he doing?"

Karen said, "Oh well he is doing alright."

Nikki questioned, "Is he still dating Brooke?"

Karen answered, "Oh no they are just friends now, but Lucas is with someone new he met this summer." Karen looked at the paper in Nikki's hands.

Nikki puzzled, "With this girl?" Karen nodded yes "Good for him glad to hear he's happy" because he won't be for long.

Karen asked, "Would you like me to tell him hi for you?"

Nikki responded, "That is alright I'm sure I will see him around." Nikki thought 'So that is why Angie is hiding it's because she's dating Lucas. I bet Lucas doesn't even know oh this is going to be good.

Brooke went over to Peyton's house Brooke exclaimed, "P. Sawyer can you believe it! I talk to Lucas and they think that someone leaked about Angie being here. I mean who would do such a thing now that creepy guy from this summer might do something worse now knowing she's royalty. There are so many people on our block and in Angie's yard." Brooke noticed Peyton not saying anything "P. Sawyer what's wrong?"

Peyton said, "Nothing so it's pretty bad over there."

Brooke spoke, "its mad crazy over there." Haley called Brooke "Hey Tutor Wife."

Haley responded, "Hey Brooke, Nathan just got off the phone with Lucas and Karen is cooking, so we thought we'd go over there for support. Do you and Peyton want to come?"

Brooke answered, "Yeah we'll be over there in ten." Brooke hung up with Haley "Karen's cooking and Angie needs support let's go." Peyton and Brooke left Peyton's house and headed for Angie's house.


	25. Fishing For Facts

At Angie's house Karen started preparing spaghetti Nathan and Haley walked in and Haley exclaimed, "That is outrageous out there."

Nathan asked, "How are you holding up?"

Angie spoke, "I'm alright."

Just then Zhane walked in with a folder and laid the contents all over the dinning room table. Aaron questioned, "Did you get what we need?"

They all gathered around the table as Zhane explained, "I found out that the leak came from an anonymous caller from a local paper called Thud Magazine. I am working on getting the list of phone numbers when the call through; which was between seven and eight a.m."

Lucas puzzled, "Are you it's Thud?"

Brooke and Peyton entered the house Nathan, Lucas, and Haley's eyes all landed on Peyton. Brooke turned and also looked at Peyton wondering what they were staring at, Peyton questioned, "What are you guys looking at?"

Lucas replied, "It seems that Thud Magazine got an anonymous caller about Angie's identity. They started this whole ordeal."

Peyton felt her heart giving away did they know it was her? Oh crap everyone is going to hate men now. Haley asked, "Did you hear anything about the caller Peyton?" Peyton shook her head no for she was afraid to speak up.

Aaron puzzled, "Why would she have heard something?"

Brooke answered, "Because she does an anonymous comic strip for them."

Aaron nodded his head and glanced at Zhane the both of them looked at Peyton. Peyton noticed their glance and grew slightly worried, but she tried her best not to show it. Peyton asked, "So what do you do now?"

Zhane responded, "We wait until the phone records are released to us, and then hunt down the caller that tipped Angie's story off."

Brooke questioned, "What are you expecting to find out about the caller?"

Aaron stated, "Well first off we need to make sure the caller has no connections to England. Then if they're not then we need to find out why they sold out Angie."

Haley puzzled, "Wouldn't that be obvious because of money?"

Aaron remarked, "One would think that but since it was anonymous and they wanted to stay anonymous there is no way they could collect the money for the story."

Nathan replied, "So they must have alternative motives."

Zhane answered, "Yes and we need to find out what he or she could have gained from leaking to the public."

**(AN: Hey guys sorry this is short but I am having some writer's block so hopefully it will pass soon.)**


	26. Truth Is Out

They began to eat dinner and Karen said, "Oh Lucas I ran into an old friend of yours."

Lucas puzzled, "Who?"

Karen answered, "She wouldn't release her name, but she said you and her went way back" Lucas nodded and wondered who it could be.

The doorbell ran and it was Jake and Jenny Angie and Jake's eyes met when they entered the dinning room. Peyton noticed this and jealousy burned within her. The door bell rang again and in waltzed Nikki and exclaimed, "Is this a party or what? Look at all my friends all together again." Nikki spotted Karen "Oh hi Karen."

Lucas was shocked to see Nikki and even more shocked to find out she knew his mom. Karen replied, "This is who I was just telling you about."

Jake asked, "Nikki, what do you want?"

Nikki smiled and remarked, "Isn't that obvious." Nikki made eye contact with Angie, but luckily only Jake and Nathan caught that. "The truth will set you free."

Lucas puzzled, "What the hell are you talking about Nikki?" And what are you doing in my girlfriend's house?"

Nikki smirked and questioned, "Oh this is your girlfriend's house is it?" Nikki's smile only grew bigger.

Zhane walked down from upstairs and went to where Aaron was; which was the hall way right outside the dinning room. Zhane said, "I have it narrowed down to one phone number."

Aaron took out his cell phone and called it a female voice answered it. Aaron looked at Zhane surprised and they entered the dinning rook Peyton caught Aaron's eye as he hanged up along with Peyton.

Angie tore her eyes away from Nikki when Aaron and Zhane had entered the room. Angie asked, "Did you find something out?"

Zhane spoke, "Yes we know who the leak was good new are they having no ties to England."

Lucas looked at Angie who sighed in relief Aaron stated, "Don't rest easy yet we still need to know why this person leak." Aaron looked at Peyton "Care to explain."

All eyes were on Peyton and Lucas repeated, "No, no, no."

Peyton whispered, "Sorry Luke, but I did it for you and me."

Lucas exclaimed, "So putting Angie's life in danger was for us."

Angie questioned, "Do you not realized what you have done?"

Peyton remarked, "So what now you'll have to do some interviews and sign some autographs that is so dangerous."

Brooke gasped, "Peyton."

Peyton replied, "I was protecting myself against Angie."

Angie puzzled, "What did I ever do to you?"

Peyton responded, "How about trying to steal my boyfriend behind my back and Lucas' back."

Lucas asked, "What?" Nikki thought 'This is getting too good.'

Peyton stated, "Yesterday I came out of my house and there were you and Jake hugging and not in a friendly way, but more like a more than friends way."

Angie replied, "I can explain."

Lucas remarked, "Please do."

Angie looked surprised when Lucas took that tone with her. Jake jumped in and stated, "I was just consoling here because Nikki is out to destroy us."

Lucas puzzled, "What does Nikki have to deal with this?"

Angie had enough she couldn't keep it in any longer it was killing her. Angie exclaimed, "Because I am Jenny's mother!" Gasps came from all round the room. Nikki finally smiled in satisfaction.

Lucas asked, "You knew this whole time and didn't tell me how you could?"

Angie responded, "Lucas I couldn't tell anyone because of what is happening in London."

Lucas remarked, "But I am not just anyone I'm your boyfriend the one you supposedly love." Angie's eyes began to fill with tears "You know you really didn't have to worry about Nikki coming after you to destroy you; because you did that all by yourself by hiding the truth" Lucas walked out of the house.

Angie yelled, "Lucas!"

Karen spoke, "Lat I handle him Angie" Karen took off after her son.

Angie exclaimed, "I hope you're happy because now you just put Jenny and Jake's lived at risk."

Peyton questioned, "What?"

Angie stated, "I was hiding because I have threats on my life and they were so bad hat my parents send me into hiding. That no one in England would ever think I would be. I didn't want to put Jake or Jenny's life in danger, but congratulations because you already took care of that" Angie ran upstairs.

Nathan whispered, "Haley go to Lucas he's going to need his best friend." Haley gave him a kiss and went to look for Lucas.

Jake looked at Nikki and stated, "You're such a bitch Nikki."

Nikki smirked which only got Nathan more upset. Nathan yelled, "Get out" Nathan pushed Nikki out the door "Bye Nikki." He slammed the door in her face and ran upstairs.

Peyton still stood there on the verge of crying and Brooke didn't know at this point what to do.

**(AN: So I just decided to let the cat out of the bag and stop prolonging it so what do you think? Reviews!)**


	27. Stop Being A Jackass

Nathan went upstairs to where Angie locked herself in the bathroom. Nathan knocked on the door and spoke, "Angie, come on open the door it's just me Nathan" but there was no response from the other side. About an hour later Jake and Jenny appeared upstairs to find Nathan sitting on the floor. "She won't unlock the door or even talk to me." Jake looked at Nathan concerned about the girl locked inside the bathroom.

Meanwhile at the Roe household Karen asked, "Lucas honey is you alright? Do you want to talk?"

Lucas held a stern face and answered, "No mom I'm fine and there is nothing to talk about."

Haley walked into the house and saw Lucas who looked mad at the world. Haley stated, "Thought you could use a best friend right about now." Lucas fell into Haley's arms and she held him as he cried "It's going to be okay Luke you'll see." Haley looked at Karen who excused herself to let Lucas and Haley is alone.

A week had passed and Angie had not been in school. On Friday at lunch Nathan told Haley, "I'm going to go check on Angie I will be back in time for practice."

Haley kissed him and said, "See you later."

Nathan went to Angie's house Zhane answered the door, "She is upstairs." Nathan ran up the stairs and when he came to Angie's room he could hear her talking. The door was wide open Nathan peered into the room to see who she might be talking too.

_Angie said, "I'm sorry Aaron."_

_Aaron spoke, "How many times to I have to tell you it is not your fault."_

_Angie puzzled, "How can you say that? I killed you."_

_Aaron answered, "The Sinclair brothers killed me not you and I don't blame you for what happened."_

_Angie replied, "I blame myself though."_

Nathan than realized Angie was talking to no one and he knocked on the door and Angie was instantly pulled from her thoughts. Nathan asked, "Hey how are you holding up?"

Angie responded, "Getting better" Nathan threw her a look and she sighed "Well I am working on it."

Nathan explained, "This is what I think you should do you just need to come back to school and ignored all the trash."

Angie questioned, "Does that include your brother?"

Nathan replied, "If he is going to be a jackass then yes." Angie slightly smiled "Why don't you come to the game tonight?"

Angie spoke, "I'll think about it Nate."

Nathan said, "An open mind that's all I ask for" Nathan left. He made his way back to school just before practice started.

Haley puzzled, "How is she?"

Nathan answered, "Not so good Hales."

Haley replied, "It will be okay see you after practice."

Nathan walked in the locker room and saw Lucas. Nathan walked up to him and with a rage of fury slammed him into the lockers this had everyone's attention. Lucas exclaimed, "What the hell man!"

Nathan stated, "I am sick of your jackass attitude you're destroying her do you even realize that."

Lucas puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Nathan remarked, "Let's see she hasn't been in school all week, and she is having conversations with her dead brother!"

Lucas questioned, "She's talking to Aaron again?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah and you would know that if you were talking to her."

Lucas said, "Well if she didn't lie to me."

Nathan responded, "Are you actually hearing yourself because you are one to talk about lying. Remember the whole Brooke and Peyton triangle? Brooke forgave you for lying and cheating on her. Angie never cheated on you her and Jake were in the past. She didn't tell you because she was trying to protect her daughter or do you not get that either. God Lucas she blames herself for what happened to Aaron." Nathan shoved Lucas once more "So stop being an asshole" Nathan walked away and left Lucas there in thought.


	28. Video Unleashed

The game was about to start Nathan went to talk to Haley. Haley questioned, "Do you think she will come?"

Nathan spoke, "I don't know."

Haley smiled and said, "There she is" Nathan turned and saw Angie enter the gym. Nathan smiled he wasn't expecting her to come "On Nathan."

Haley and Nathan walked over to Angie, Nathan stated, "Hey glad you made."

Haley replied, "I am too Angie."

Angie responded, "Yeah so am I" She saw Peyton and Brooke whispering back and forth "I think."

Nathan turned and saw Peyton and Brooke, Nathan remarked, "Just ignore all of them and have fun. That is why you came to have fun don't let anyone wreck it for you."

Haley said, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

Angie puzzled, "Quoting Eleanor Roosevelt?"

Haley answered, "She is a wise woman."

Angie smiled and went to go sit in the stands as the game began. When Lucas walked out onto the court him and Angie's eyes met. After a few seconds Angie abruptly looked away Lucas felt slight hurt.

The game started Brooke and Peyton were making comments back and forth. Brooke stated, "I can't believe she came."

Peyton remarked, "Probably the best way to see Lucas and Jake."

Haley walked over to them and replied, "You two are jealous bitches who need to get over yourselves. Once you start acting like the good friends that I know you can be let know until then I don't want anything to do with either one of you."

Haley walked away Peyton exclaimed, "I can't believe she just told us off."

Lucas jogged by and remarked, "I can." Lucas joined the game again.

Brooke hit Peyton and stated, "See I stick by you and I lose brownie points with Lucas thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke walked away from Peyton. Peyton saw Jake looking towards her when she went to say something she walked away from him.

It was already pass the second quarter and time for a break. Up on the video screen the announcer announced, "It seems we have received a special video for the home team enjoy."

The basketball team stopped on their way into the locker room. On the screen came images of Lucas, Dean, Karen, and you could hear Robbie's voice. Lucas puzzled, "What the hell?" Nathan glanced at Lucas wondering what this was all about.

Angie gasped when images of her and Aaron appeared. Lucas glanced up at Angie in the stands that looked in shock.

_Angie smirked; "Look at that Robbie's camera shy" Robbie tackled her and got it back._

_Just then a truck with bright lights stopped about 50 feet from them and just sat there. Dean asked loudly, "Yo ma you need something?" No answer or movement came from the truck._

_Karen whispered, "What does he want."_

_Aaron questioned, "Can you turn off your lights please?"_

_Karen spoke, "Okay this is getting really creepy."_

_Dean, Aaron, and Robbie all stood up and stood in front of the girls while Lucas remained sitting. Dean yelled, "Hey come on man, get out of here there's nothing to see here."_

_Angie puzzled, "Maybe we're on his property."_

_Aaron answered, "No we didn't pass a gate or any signs."_

_Robbie replied, "Hey turn off your lights."_

_Aaron responded, "Turn off your lights or I'm going to be whooping on someone's ass!"_

_Dean stopped Aaron and spoke, "It's alright."_

_Lucas had enough of all this crap he stood up, grabbed his empty beer bottle, and threw it at the truck. The bottle hit the front left light of the truck, and broke it. Angie exclaimed, "Lucas oh my…"_

_Lucas stepped out in front of everyone prepared to fight. After a few seconds the truck reversed and drove away. Robbie smirked, "That was great cousin."_

_Dean said, "My man, Lucas here is hard core."_

_Angie remarked, "Don't encourage him." After that excitement we all hit the sack._

Angie started to walk down the stands Lucas said, "Angie."

Angie questioned, "Where the hell did that tape come from?"

Lucas answered, "I don't know."

Just then Angie and Lucas saw Dean and Karen being killed and then Aaron getting waxed. Angie stated, "Get out of my way Lucas" Angie pushed pass him and ran out the door.

Nathan yelled, "Someone turns that off!"

Lucas spoke, "Angie stop."

Angie asked, "Why? You don't care how I am feeling." Lucas' face dropped "If you really cared about me you would've been there this week and you haven't." Nathan and Haley entered the hallway. "Just leave me alone Luke" Angie took off on her own.

Haley replied, "I'm going after her."

Lucas turned to Nathan and stated, "I want to know who fucking wanted the video aired, how they got it and I want a copy of it."


	29. A Bigger Problem

After the game Lucas called Aaron and Zhane, Aaron answered, "Hello."

Lucas said, "Hey Aaron its Lucas."

Aaron spoke, "Look Lucas this isn't a good time."

Lucas remarked, "Well thought you would want to know a video was played at our basketball game."

Aaron responded, "Lucas that is fascinating, but we're in the middle…"

Lucas blurted, "It was a video of Angie and mine friends being killed by the Sinclair brothers."

Aaron puzzled, "What?"

Lucas stated, "I don't know who sent it out or why they wanted it played at the game."

Aaron replied, "Why don't you come down to the station Lucas."

Lucas made his way down to the station and asked, "What's going on?"

Aaron asked, "Do you have the tape with you?"

Lucas pulled it out of his bag and spoke, "Here" Aaron took it and went into a room.

Zhane informed, "Lucas we're going to have to put you back on security detail."

Lucas questioned, "Why?"

Zhane answered, "William Sinclair was released someone post his bail while we were out."

Lucas asked, "Who would do that?"

Zhane stated, "Someone who has a grudge against you two."

Lucas puzzled, "So you don't know who it was?"

Zhane replied, "Whoever it was paid in cash which means they have to have access to a large sum of money."

Lucas questioned, "Do you have any leads?"

Zhane spoke, "The one who leaked the information to the public."

Lucas stated, "No Peyton doesn't have that kind of money and besides she only spilled because she thought Angie was going behind her and mine's back."

Zhane titled his head at what Lucas just said. Zhane asked, "Was Angie going behind your back?"

Lucas replied, "No she was just trying to protect her daughter. Especially with everything that has been going on I don't blame her."

Zhane remarked, "Really?"

Lucas looked at Zhane he was patronizing him Lucas smirked, "I see where this is going."

Zhane responded, "Then maybe you should do something about it."

Aaron came out and questioned, "Lucas, when was this shown? About what time frame?"

A local's police officer yelled, "Zhane phone call" Zhane walked away from Aaron and Lucas.

Lucas answered, "About seven thirty."

Aaron spoke, "Sinclair was released about six thirty, so he could've…"

Lucas replied, "When we left Ambrose that video was in police custody."

Aaron puzzled, "But Angie said she saw Sinclair before you left town right?"

Lucas responded, "Which mean he could've gotten a hold of the tape."

Aaron stated, "Now we just got to find out who bailed him out and where Sinclair is."

Zhane rejoined them and remarked, "That is going to have to be put on hold we have a bigger problem."

Aaron asked, "What?"

Zhane stated, "I just got off the phone with Samuels and Morris…Angie is missing."

Lucas questioned, "What do you mean missing?"

Aaron puzzled, "Have they called around?"

Zhane replied, "They called Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Karen, and Jake no one has seen her."

Lucas exclaimed, "I have to find her" Lucas went to leave, but Zhane stopped him "Out of my way."

Zhane stated, "We already have Angie out of our sight we're not letting that happen to you too."

Aaron said, "Let's go look for her, but we stick together."

Lucas spoke, "Alright let's go."


	30. Looking For Angie

Aaron, Zhane, and Lucas went into town Lucas spotted Nathan and Haley. Lucas asked, "Have you found anything?" Lucas expression was full of worry and fear.

Nathan answered, "No but everyone is out looking don't worry bro we'll find her."

On the other side of town a freak show was being put together by William Sinclair and his accomplice. William stated, "I want the wax statues of their friends spread out all over the building. I am going to set up the tape to continually play in the AV room and then we will get out of here."

Meanwhile Brooke and Peyton spotted Jake Brooke questioned, "Have you heard anything?"

Jake replied, "I just talk to Nathan and they still have no leads." Jake spoke directly to Brooke not even making any eye contact or acknowledging Peyton was standing there.

Peyton spoke, "Jake."

Jake said, "Peyton not now."

Peyton responded, "Jake I am sorry I was jealous and stupid."

Jake exclaimed, "If you had a problem you should've came to me instead of making a stupid and rash decision."

Peyton whispered, "I know."

Jake stated, "We'll finish this later right now isn't about you and me. It's about finding a friend before something bad happens. That is if you even still consider her a friend."

Peyton remarked, "Of course I do."

Jake smirked, "Well you blacklisting her at the game tonight made me think otherwise."

Brooke exclaimed, "Jake like you said this isn't the time Angie's life maybe at risk and standing here arguing isn't helping her!" Jake nodded and shut up and the three of them went back to the search.

Back to where Lucas was Lucas remarked, "I shouldn't have been an ass towards her."

Nathan stated, "Blaming yourself isn't going to help the situation so knock it off."

Lucas replied, "But we both know if I wasn't being an ass then I would have been with her tonight, and she would not be alone." Nathan remained silent and looked at Haley "Yeah that is what I thought."

**(AN: Hey guys sorry so short but I promise to update sooner with a longer and exciting chapter)**


	31. Wax Is Back

Angie made her way over to the school after cooling off and clearing her head with the events that happened tonight. Angie went to the gym door entrance and surprisingly found it open, but she figured the janitor was probably cleaning. Angie was there for one reason and that was to get the tape.

Angie walked up to the announcer booth in the gym all the lights were off. Angie looked in the VCR machine and found it empty. Angie thought 'Damn it.' Angie heard voices in the gym a female voice and a male voice. She hid but slightly peeked out the window she swallowed back the fear when she caught a glimpse of the male. Angie hid underneath the announcer desk, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Lucas' number.

Lucas stood there on the street with Nathan and Haley when his cell phone rang. Lucas looked at the caller id and gasped, "Its Angie." Zhane and Aaron walked over to the three teens "Angie is you alright? Where are you?"

Angie whispered, "Lucas thank god you answered I'm at the school."

Lucas puzzled, "Why are you at the school? And more importantly why are you whispering?"

Angie spoke in a low voice, "Lucas he's here in the school" Lucas' face went white and heart dropped "William Sinclair is here."

Lucas questioned, "Does he know you're in the school?"

Angie said in a soft and quiet voice, "No Lucas I am so scared."

Lucas replied, "Okay stay hidden and quiet I'm on my way okay. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise. Where are you?"

Angie answered, "In the announcer's booth in the gym."

Lucas stated, "Stay put I am on my way" Lucas hung up and looked at the four people with him. "She's at the school along with William Sinclair. She said he doesn't know she is there she is in the announcer's booth in the gym."

Aaron looked at Zhane then back at the three teens. Aaron said, "Okay you three stay here and call the locals and Samuels and Morris."

Lucas remarked, "Like hell I am staying here."

Nathan stated, "I am going to."

Zhane responded, "Fine we don't have time to argue Haley I need you to go call the locals along with the other two agents okay." Haley nodded at Zhane and kissed Nathan goodbye.

Meanwhile back at the school right after Angie hung up she heard William puzzle, "Did you hear that?"

The female voice questioned, "Hear what?"

William answered, "I heard something" William walked towards the announcer's booth. Angie quietly scooted further under the desk with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. William walked into the room and flipped on the light which flooded the once darken room. William began to walk slowly around the room eyeing everything in it. Angie closed her eyes and prayed he didn't find her.

The female voice remarked, "There you looked around there is nothing in here can we go now?" Angie instantly recognized that voice and couldn't believe they would stoop down to Sinclair's level.

Sinclair took one more look and then spoke, "Yeah let's go and then tomorrow when Lucas and Angie arrive the fun begins." Angie listened as the door to the announcer booth shut and then the doors to the gyms slam. Angie let a breath out and sat there ten more minutes before moving. Then she quietly moved out from underneath the desk she walked out into the halls and quietly began to look around.

Just then Aaron, Zhane, Lucas, and Nathan arrived at the school. Angie walked into the tutor center and jumped when she ran into someone she thought it was Sinclair, but she looked closer. Angie sighed, "Nathan you gave me a heart attack!" Angie knew something was wrong when Nathan didn't say anything in return. "Nathan?" Angie reached up and touched Nathan's face it was made out of wax. Angie tumbled backwards and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aaron, Zhane, Lucas, and Nathan entered the school just as Angie screamed Lucas yelled, "Angie!"

Angie ran out of the tutor center and heard Lucas' voice she turned the corner and ran smack dabbed into Lucas. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Angie pulled herself away from him when he didn't return the gesture. When she looked at me she realized he was also wax Angie screamed as she pushed him away and his head fell off.

Angie took off down the hall having flash backs _of Lucas and Angie found the wax chamber Lucas spotted Robbie's hat "Robbie." Then he spotted him in the wax machine "I'll get you out of there buddy" Robbie's head snapped from his neck. Angie started crying as Lucas pulled her into him_. She turned another corner and someone grabbed her "Let go of me!"

"Hey, hey, hey Angie hey it's me Lucas," Lucas tried to calm her down.

Angie looked up at him in fear and touched his and it was real. Tears streamed down her face as she clanged herself to him. Zhane, Aaron, and Nathan gathered around them Zhane and Aaron still looking around not letting their guard down. Angie saw Nathan and cried, "Thank go they didn't get you…you're not wax."

Lucas puzzled, "Angie what are you talking about?"

Just then Samuels, Morris, and the locals arrived and started to search the grounds. Angie whispered, "Nathan was waxed and so were you" the lights in the school came on as Lucas gave her a confusing expression.

There about ten feet in front of them stood Jake holding Jenny. Zhane walked over to it and barely touched the baby and Jenny fell onto the ground and smashed into tiny pieces. Angie screamed as Lucas got sick to his stomach Lucas took her head into his hands and stated, "It's not them alright."

Angie asked, "How do you know? What if he got them?"

Lucas looked at Angie in the eyes and then pulled out his cell and called Jake. "Hey Jake are you and Jenny alright?"

Jake stood next to Brooke and Peyton at his house and he answered, "Jenny and I are just fine I am standing next to her crib watching her sleep. What's going on?"

Lucas looked at Angie and said, "They're both fine" Angie still looked unsure. "Hey Jake stay put we're on our way to your house." Lucas hung up" Zhane can we get an agent to go with us we're going to check on Angie's daughter."

Nathan smiled along with Zhane when he referred to Jenny as Angie's daughter. Zhane replied, "I'll go with you come on." Zhane, Angie, Lucas, and Nathan went over to Jake's house.

Lucas helped Angie inside the house she was still a little shaky. Jake is standing there holding Jenny and hands her over to Angie. Angie held tight to Jenny and whispered, "Hi Jenny mommy is here now." Jake smiled hearing Angie refers to herself as Jenny's mom.

Nathan spoke in a low voice that only Lucas heard, "Proud of you big brother" Lucas watched Angie hold Jenny and kiss her forehead and then smiled at Nathan.

**(Next Chapter you find out who Sinclair's accomplise…)**


	32. Misunderstandings

Zhane received a phone call and walked outside to take it Zhane asked, "Hey Aaron what did you find?"

Aaron responded, "You're never going to believe this we searched the entire school and there were tons of other wax recopies of everyone Angie knows here."

Zhane questioned, "And Sinclair?" Zhane nodded after receiving his answer and went back inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Angie gave Jenny back to Jake and went to stand by Lucas. "There was a reculipe wax figure of everyone in Tree Hill placed around the school that is what you seeing when you thought Nathan had been waxed.

Angie puzzled, "Did they get him?"

Zhane answered, "No."

Lucas asked, "Have they figured out who was with him?"

Zhane said, "No."

Angie stated, "I know who it is" They all turned and looked at Angie in question. "I heard a female's voice and you're never going to believe who it is." Angie paused for a moment "It's Nikki."

Jake questioned, "Are you sure?"

Angie replied, "I would know Nikki's voice anywhere you know she did used to be my best friend."

Zhane called Aaron back and stated, "We need to put an AP out on Nikki Fields yeah she was the one with Sinclair and she had a hand in what happened at the school tonight." Zhane turned to the kids "Nathan call Haley tell her to meet us at Angie's house everyone is sticking together tonight."

So they all went over to Angie's house. Angie went upstairs and onto her deck just outside her bedroom. Lucas joined her and stated, "Angie I have been an ass."

Angie replied, "Yeah you have."

Lucas thought 'ouch that hurt.' Lucas said, "I deserve that."

Angie remarked, "Yeah you do."

Lucas responded, "I get why you did what you did I just…" Why was it so hard to say?

Angie sighed, "Lucas I, I" Angie looked at Lucas "I can't" Angie walked back inside.

Lucas stayed on the deck and then Brooke joined him Brooke asked, "You okay Luke?"

Lucas spoke in a soft voice, "No."

Brooke questioned, "What's wrong?"

Lucas answered, "I lost her Brooke I screwed up because I was hot headed and lost her."

Brooke replied, "Maybe because that is not what fate wants for you."

Meanwhile Angie started downstairs Jake's gaze caught Angie's gaze. Angie turned to back upstairs but then contemplated.

Up on the deck Lucas looked at Brooke and puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Brooke smiled and spoke, ""Maybe you're meant for someone else" Brooke then reached up and kissed Lucas right then Angie walked back upstairs and saw Lucas kissing Brooke.

Angie turned with tears she was trying not to let out she walked back downstairs.

Lucas stopped Brooke and said, "I'm sorry Brooke, but Angie and I have been through too much for me to just give up on her." Lucas began to head back downstairs.

Jake saw Angie she looked as if she was going to cry Angie just walked over to him and hugged him. At first Jake didn't know what to do and then he embraced her and as he did Lucas saw them together. Lucas thought 'Maybe Angie still has feelings for Jake.'


	33. Video Streaming

The next day everyone went to school and headed to their first class. For Angie it was with Coach when she walked into the gym he passed her a ball. Whitey stated, "Let's see what you got" Angie held the basketball and looked confused by what he meant "This is a try out now get moving." Angie smiled and went to the court and did her thing "Congrats you're now a Varsity Raven."

Angie was having a great day but all that was about to change when the bell rang and she walked out into the hallway. The TV screen came on in the hallways and it was the same video footage from Lucas and Angie's summer Angie stopped in her tracks.

Lucas and Nathan walked out of English class and Nathan mumbled, "Oh shit."

Lucas spoke, "I got to find Angie."

Meanwhile Principal Turner was trying to get into the AV room, but the lock was jammed. Angie stood there in complete shock she couldn't move all she could do is watch the screen. Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jake watched the video streaming through the school Haley puzzled, "Why would anyone want to do this?"

The video began showing footage of Aaron begging for them not to touch Angie or go after his sister. Just to leave her alone tears were streaming down Angie's face Lucas found Angie. He took her into his arms and didn't say anything and as he did Angie collapsed into them.

Nathan tried to turn the screen off but none of the buttons works. The screen then showed, _Bo got some glue and super glued Angie's lips together. Angie screamed, "Robbie" but her screams were muffled…._

_A knife and dropped it down the sewer holes. It landed right into Angie's leg. Angie fell into the chair with pain Angie quickly removed it from her leg._

Lucas gasped, "That's what he did to you." Angie nodded and the grip Lucas had on her tightened.

Nathan shook his head in disbelief that his brother and Angie had to go through that. He couldn't even comprehend how they must have been feeling or what they are feeling now.

Zhane and Aaron went to Principal Turner and Aaron stated, "You need to get that door opened now."

Turner said, "We're doing our best it seems someone has busted off a key inside of the lock."

Zhane spoke into his walkie talkie, "Samuels, Morris find Angie and Lucas and stay with them."

Aaron remarked, "Last night the door wasn't like that."

Zhane looked up and noticed security cameras Zhane asked, "Are those on?"

Turner answered, "Yes they are on all the time."

Aaron responded, "We're going to need copies now."

Turner spoke, "I will go make you copies."

Aaron was pissed off and puzzled, "Haven't these kids been through enough?"

Zhane stated, "You better take my gun now because the next time I see Sinclair I am going to kill him."

Aaron remarked, "There maybe a problem with that."

Zhane asked, "What is that?"

Aaron answered, "Because I am going to kill him too."


	34. The One She Loves

The next couple weeks went by fast there had been no sign of Nikki or Sinclair. Lucas has been there through and through for Angie. Lucas thought he was mending fences with Angie, but Angie didn't feel the same way. Lucas and Angie were walking out of school with all four agents. There were more agents that were stationed out front and not to mention local police.

Angie spoke, "I've got to go run some errands."

Lucas said, "I will go with you."

Angie replied, "No" Angie noticed Brooke walking towards them "I bet Brooke wants to hang out bye." Aaron and Zhane left with Angie leaving a confused Lucas.

Brooke asked, "What was that about?" Lucas just shrugged.

Meanwhile Angie went over to the river court and needed to run some suicides; which always helped her take stress off. About an hour later Jake and Jenny showed up Jake asked, "You relief that stress yet?" Jake knew the reason why Angie would voluntarily do suicides was just to relief stress.

Angie stopped look at Jake and answered, "No, I guess it doesn't do it for me anymore." Angie looked at Jenny and smiled, "Hi Jenny."

Jake put Jenny down and she started walking towards Angie. Angie knelt down and when Jenny reached her she spoke, "Mommy."

Angie gasped, "Jake."

Jake smiled and said, "Ever since I found out the truth I have been showing her a picture of you telling her that you're mommy."

Angie picked up Jenny and responded, "She relaxes me and you. Jake…I need you two around."

Jake stated, "You will always have us around."

Angie's eyes shimmered with tears and puzzled, "What if I want more than that?"

Jake looked her in the eye and questioned, "What are you getting at?"

Angie answered, "To let true love to remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

Jake took steps closer to Angie and asked, "Do you mean it?" Angie nodded "What about Lucas?"

Angie let tears fall down and she whispered, "I can't be with him when I am in love with you."

Jake spoke, "I love you too Angie" Jake leaned in and kissed Angie so passionately.

**(AN: Sorry so short but I wanted to leave ya there I will update next chapter tomorrow.)**


	35. Be With The One We Love

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" Jake and Angie separated. Angie's eyes went wide to see Brooke and Lucas. "Now I know why you blew me off."

Angie gasped, "Lucas, I…"

Lucas asked, "You what Angie? You can explain…I thought we loved each other."

Angie replied, "Lucas I will always love you."

Lucas remarked, "That is not what I meant! God Angie we were something special. Look at all we have been through; and you're just going to throw that all away."

Angie stated, "Yeah we have been through a lot, but I am not throwing things away by myself."

Lucas questioned, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Angie answered, "Luke, you and I started falling apart that day the storm happened; when you took off to rescue Brooke."

Lucas exclaimed, "She's just a friend who was in trouble."

Angie puzzled, "If Brooke was really just a friend than why did you find it necessary to keep it a secret?" Lucas stayed silent and looked away from Angie's eyes. Brooke bit her bottom lip "Yeah that is what I thought. Lucas, you and I had our time and now it's time to be with the people we're supposed to be with." Brooke looked at Angie did she just hear that she wondered.

Lucas remarked, "You know what I think? I think since the minute you saw Jake you have been trying to figure out a way to ditch me to be with him. I wouldn't even be surprise if he was in on it."

Jake replied, "Now wait just a minute Lucas you're my friend and I would never do that to you. Nor have I ever given you a reason to think that either."

Angie stated, "Yeah that is not true and you know it. It was you I took to meet to my parents not Jake" Lucas looked to the ground. "Lucas, we have drifted apart can you really look me in the eye and tell me you're not in love with Brooke?" Lucas looked up at Angie "You can't…can you?" Lucas turned and glanced at Brooke and then back at Angie. "If there is one thing I have learned through everything we have been through; is that time is short. If you don't spend it with the one you truly love then you might as well just be dead."

Lucas asked, "What if I am already dead? Because the one I love is in love with my friend who just happens to be the father of her child? Huh…then what?"

Jake spoke, "Lucas…"

Lucas yelled, "Don't talk to me! You know I accepted that you two had a baby together. I mean I had too it was before Angie and I, but this…I can't accept" Lucas turned away and took off in the direction he came in.

Brooke looked at Angie and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Angie gave her a slight smile and said, "Go after him Brooke, he needs you." Brooke smiled and followed after Lucas. Angie turned and looked at Jake and Jenny "Let's go home." Jake, Angie, and Jenny went back to Angie's house.

**(AN: Next chapter the capture of Sinclair and Nikki and Lucas admits something to Brooke…)**


	36. Unbeatable Captured Force

A few hours later at the docks Brooke found Lucas he glanced at her as she walked up. Brooke asked, "How are you feeling?"

Lucas replied, "Like I have been betrayed by my two best friends." Brooke nodded and looked out into the water in front of her. "Now I know how you felt with Peyton and me" Brooke looked at him not knowing what to say "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke whispered, "its okay it is in the past now."

Lucas stated, "No Brooke just because it's in the past doesn't make it alright."

Brooke nodded and spoke, "Well I accept your apology then."

Lucas said, "She was right though."

Brooke puzzled, "About what?"

Lucas looked at her and answered, "About how I feel about you."

Brooke questioned, "Are you sure you just aren't having rebound feelings?"

Lucas responded, "You can't tell me ever since that day I came to your rescue you haven't felt anything." Brooke looked away from Lucas "That is what I thought…Brooke you woke me up."

Brooke looked back at Lucas and leaned her head in towards his and they kissed. A voice interrupted them, "So you're not with Angie anymore..." Brooke and Lucas separated to see Sinclair and Nikki. "Which must mean you are unguarded she is a pretty little thing just like Angie." Lucas felt every muscle in his body tense up.

Nikki remarked, "She's a bitch like Angie too."

Sinclair stated, "You know I was there when your cousin…what's his name, Robbie was waxed he sure was a fighter." Lucas stepped in front of Brooke. "Along with Angie's brother he pleaded with my brother to spare his sister it was very heart warming."

Lucas asked, "So what? You plan on haunting us for the rest of our lives."

Sinclair replied, "Actually I plan on waxing you and your new girlfriend alive. Then I am going to go have some fun with your old girlfriend and make you watch while you won't be able to do a thing about it."

Lucas went to advance Sinclair he had enough of his mouth, but before he could do anything they were surrounded by agents. Aaron slammed Sinclair into the ground and Samuels cuffed Nikki. Aaron yelled, "You're going away for a long time and this time there will be no option for bail." Aaron looked at Brooke and Lucas "You two alright?"

Lucas nodded yes at Aaron and than took Brooke into his arms. Lucas looked down at her and questioned, "Are we alright?"

Brooke whispered, "We will be." Brooke hugged Lucas and then he kissed her forehead as they watched Sinclair and Nikki being taken into custody.

**(AN: Sorry it took so long to update me started a new full time job. But don't worries I promise not to leave you guy hanging anymore.)**


	37. Hi And Goodbye

Angie and Jake met Zhane, Aaron, Lucas, and Brooke at the police station the minute they heard Sinclair and Nikki had been taken into custody. Angie rushed into the station when Lucas saw Angie come in he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Angie saw Zhane first and questioned, "You really have him?"

Aaron walked out of a nearby room smiling him answered, "Yes we really have him and is not getting out I promise you." Angie smiled and hugged both of them.

Brooke stood up and nudged Lucas with her arm. He looked at her and she mouthed 'Go talk to her.'

Lucas walked over to Angie and stated, "Aaron would have been proud how you carried yourself." Angie smiled at Lucas "You were really strong this entire time and you handled yourself well."

Zhane replied, "That she did." Angie smiled at them all.

Angie replied, "Thanks Lucas that means a lot to me."

One Week Later

Sinclair was sentenced to life and Nikki got a few years with parole depending on her behavior. Peyton to throw a bbq at her house figuring everyone just needed to chill a little. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas all arrived at the same time. Haley asked, "Peyton need some help bringing out the food?"

Peyton answered, "That would be great Haley."

Brooke looked at Lucas and spoke, "I'm going to help the girls."

Lucas smiled and said, "I'll miss you."

Brooke replied, "I'll miss you more."

Peyton gagged, "You two make me sick."

Brooke questioned, "Why?"

Nathan and Haley were cracking up laughing until Angie, Jake, and Jenny walked in then silence fell upon them. Everyone looked at Lucas the last time Lucas saw Angie with Jake it didn't go over so well. By now everyone had heard about what happened too, so they were waiting to see his reaction.

Lucas walked over to them and took Haley from Angie and said, "Hi Jenny, remember me Lucas, but you can call me Uncle Luke." Angie looked at Jake and smiled "You are super lucky to have two super cool parents." Lucas smiled at Jake and Angie "So anytime you get tired of them you call me and me super spoil you." Lucas extended his free hand out to Jake "Friends?"

Jake shook his head no and stated, "No…brothers."

Lucas nodded taking Jenny over to Brooke while Peyton walked over to Jake and Angie. Peyton stated, "I'm sorry for what I did."

Angie replied, "Its all water under the bridge."

Jake responded, "Yeah Peyton don't worry about it we're cool." Jake gave Peyton a smile that she knew they were cool by his expression.

Angie looked at Jake and he nodded at her. Angie stated, "If I could get everyone's attention I just wanted to say a few words. Ever since I first met all of you I have felt so welcomed into your world. I have had many great memories too from getting choreographing a phenomenal cheer just to rub it in that Stacy girl's face." Brooke and Peyton smirked. "To cutting classes and hanging out in Chapel Hill." Nathan smiled at Angie remembering their ditching days when she first arrived. "To becoming a mom I am so going to miss you all."

Nathan puzzled, "Miss us? Where are you going?"

Angie answered, "Jake, Jenny, and I are heading back to England tomorrow."

Lucas asked, "For how long?"

Angie smiled at Lucas and then responded, "For good." Lucas' face fell hearing this out of the blue news.

Brooke spoke, "I'm going to miss my neighbor."

Angie smiled and said, "I am going to miss you too."

The next day Angie, Jake, Jenny, and the agents were heading to board the plane when they heard someone yell, "Angie wait…stop."

Angie turned around and saw it was Lucas she looked at Jake and motioned for him to go on ahead. Angie walked towards Lucas and spoke, "I'm happy you're here."

Lucas replied, "I wanted to say goodbye the proper way." Angie smiled at him "You and I have been through a lot together and I wanted you to know that I am here for you no matter what you need."

Angie embraced him in a hug and responded, "Thank you Lucas and remember that goes both ways." Angie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

_From a distance watching Lucas and Angie were two people that cared about them both a lot. "You think they will be okay?" Robbie asked and looked at Aaron._

_Aaron stated, "I think they will be better than okay."_

The End

**(AN: There you have it let me know what you think? And what you would like to see as a story next. Whether it is a completely new story or a sequel let me know…)**


End file.
